Cuando me enamoré
by Annie G Lupin
Summary: ¿que hubiera pasado si Dumbledore hubiera muerto con tal de destruir al señor tenebroso, si Lily y James sigueran vivos? una version loca con muchos personages, amor y locura. Capitulo 17!.
1. El dia menos esperado

**El día menos esperado**

-Sebas, ya despierta que tu tío estará por ti en cualquier momento.

Escuchó cerrar la puerta tras el comentario. Apretó los ojos para intentar escapar de esa realidad: sería su primer día en Hogwarts y eso no le entusiasmaba mucho. Cuando estuvo listo, se recostó en la cama esperando que no fuera cierto que había llegado el momento menos esperado para él, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Sebas!- escuchó que decía su madre desde el primer piso- ¡Tu tío ha llegado!

Bajó las escaleras de la enorme casa para ver en la puerta a su tío Alexander Bollstrode y a su prima Millicent. Ella era una niña morena de cabello café y ojos grises, mientras que él tenía la cualidad de ser rubio con ojos claros al igual que su hermano, padre de Sebas, sin embargo, el parecido del chico con su prima era inmenso. Subió al auto después de dejar su baúl en el porta equipaje y se dirigieron al andén

-El transporte Muggle es una basura pero no hay modo de llegar a la estación sin levantar sospechas- su tío era un enfermo de a limpieza de sangre y no perdía momento para hacerlo saber.

Al llegar a la estación, Millicent se despidió de su padre y fue acompañada de Sebas hasta la barrera que debieran cruzar para abordar el expreso. Una vez en el andén 9 ¾, los chicos se dirigieron al Expreso para abordar y encontrar un compartimiento vacío. Allí dejaron el equipaje en la rejilla y se sentaron frente a frente.

-Esto es absurdo- Milli rompió el silencio-. Mi padre podría enseñarme todo lo que sabe y no tendría que ir a Hogwarts.

-Tranquila que a mi tampoco me hace gracia, pero ya estamos rumbo al castillo.

-Mi madre me dijo que sería mejor su Dumbledore fuera el director.

-Está muerto, ¿recuerdas?

-Lo sé, pero eso dice ella.

El tren comenzó su marcha hacia el castillo unos minutos después, y con cada metro que avanzaba, Sebas se hacía más a la idea de que Hogwarts era su destino y no podría cambiarlo, por más que quisiera.

Al llegar a la estación, el guardabosque llamó a los de primer año hasta el lago.

-Cuatroen cada bote.

Y así, los primos Bulstrode subieron junto a otros dos chicos a uno de los botes.

-Hola, soy Neville Longbottom- dijo uno de ellos.

-Soy Sebas Bulstrode y ella mi prima Millicent

-Soy Seamos Finnigan, un gusto conocerlos.

-Yo te conozco- inquirió Millicent mirando a Neville-, ¿eres hijo de Frank Longbottom, el auror?

-Así es. Mi padre es el mejor auror de todos.

-No es verdad- intervino Sebas seriamente-, James Potter es el mejor.

-Bueno, se disputan el primer lugar.

-Como digas.

Al llegar la orilla, fueron conducidos hasta la escalera de piedra fuera del gran comedor. Ahí, un profesor de naris ganchuda y cabello negro les pidió orden.

-Soy el profesor Snape de pociones: podría darles una plática motivadora pero no lo haré. Si se portan bien obtendrán puntos, y si se dedican a romper reglas, los perderán. Ahora serán elegidos para sus casas. Esperen aquí- y se marchó.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo una voz frente a Sebas- Así que es verdad que Harry Potter ha llegado a Hogwarts… creí que te mudarías a Alemania

-Eso quisieras Malfoy- respondió el chico de gafas- para tu desgracia aquí estoy, y no lograrás librarte: en el verano estube planeando la mejor manera de hacerte sufrir.

-Ahorra saliva: esto es guerra.

-Basta- Snape había vuelto con un pergamino en la mano-, ahora síganme.- y entraron en el gran comedor.

Tras la emotiva canción del sombrero seleccionador, se llevó a cabo la ceremonia esperada, y nomo era de suponer, los primos Bullstrode fueron seleccionados para Slytherin.

-Bienvenidos- dijo la directora, Minerva McGonagall- a otro curso en Hogwarts. Les recordamos que queda prohibido para los alumnos introducirse en el bosque prohibido sin supervisión. Que comience el banquete.

Deliciosas viandas adornaron las cuatro mesas del gran comedor seguida de la tradicional guerra de palabras entre Slytherin y Gryffindor.

-Para desgracia nuestra- decía Tom Collins, Slytherin-, la nueva generación de merodeadores se ha completado.

-Cierra el pico- contestó Ruppert Black- si no quieres que yo re lo cierre

-¿es una amenaza?

-No vale la pena- intervino Daniel Lupin- discutir con alguien que no tiene nada que decir.

-¿te asusta, Lupin?- apoyó Draco provocando la risas de los merodeadores.

-Viniendo de ti- repuso Harry-, más bien da risa

-Lástima que esta nueva generación- intervino Sebas-, sea de solo tres integrantes.

-Lástima la que te tengo- puntualizó Harry.

-Chicos- inquirió George Wesley-, no vale la pena gastar insltos

-Es verda- apoyó su gemelo Fred-, Tenemos todo un año pro delante

-Eso si no los corren antes- amenazó Pansi

-Calla niña que eso es lo quisieras.- retó Daniel

Cuando la chica abrió la boca para contestar, McGonagall llamó al silencio.

-Espero que este año, la competencia por la copa de la casa, sea mas sana que la del añoanterior, y lo digo por cierto grupo de la casa de Gryffindor…

-¡Vivan los merodeadores!

-…. Gracias señor Black. Pueden retirarse a sus salas.

Sebas anduvo hasta las mazmorras sin mucho entusiasmo por el inicio de clases a diferencia de los nuevos merodeadores, que más tardaron en llegar a la torre, que en comenzar el desastre:

-Mi padre me dio estos- dijo Ruppert sacando un par de espejos- dijo que es algo para comunicarnos: me los iba a dar hace un año, pero quiso esperar a que llegara Harry al colegio.

-Grandioso- dijo éste-. A mí me dieron una capa de invisibilidad.

-Es fabuloso, pero no tanto como lo que me dieron a mi- Dijo Daniel y sacó un trozo de pergamino.

-¿bromeas?- dijo Harry-, ¿un trozo de pergamino viejo?

-Eso dices: "juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"- tocó el pergamino con la punta de su varita y se lo tendió a Ruppert.

-"Los señores- leyó- Lunático, colagusano, canuto y cornamenta, proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos, están orgullosos de presentar: el mapa del merodeador", mi padre me habó de él, es grandioso.

-Mi padre dijo que Flich se los quitó en séptimo año- repuso Harry.

-Así es- dijo Daniel-, pero mi padre logró que se los regresaran en el verano. Dijo que sería un buen regalo ahora que estamos juntos en Hogwarts

-¿Vivan los merodeadores!- dijeron a coro el otro par, y chocaron sus manos.

-Disculpen- dijo Percy Weasley-, es tarde… merodeadores… es hora de ir a sus habitaciones… ¡ahora!

-Bien, Weasley- dijo Ruppert-. Espero que tu pequeño hermano no sea tan amargado como tú.- los tres chicos recogieron sus pertenencias y se perdieron escaleras arriba a toda velocidad.

-Hola.- dijo Harry al entrar en el cuarto, reparando en la presencia de un chico pelirrojo- ¿acaso eres Weasley?

-Si- respondió el chico un tanto asustado- soy Ron.

-¡Es grandioso!- se contuvo por un momento-, ¿eres un segundo Percy o una nueva generación de "desastres Weasley"?

-¿desastres Weasley?- Ron arqueó una ceja.

-Si: los chicos dijeron que los gemelos son todo un caso, y que les gustaría que fueran merodeadores.

-¿y que dijeron?- esta vez estaba ansioso.

-No aceptaron. Dijeron que seguirían siendo los merodeadores y los gemelos por separado.

-Pero aún les hace falta uno, ¿no es así?

-Si, pero ya veremos quien será: mi mamá me dijo de una chica de Ravenclaw… pero los merodeadores son de Gryffindor.

-No quiero parecer aguafiestas- intervino Neville- pero es tarde y mañana tenemos clase

-¿bromeas?, Neville: la noche es joven y el año apenas comienza.

-Has lo que quieras, Harry, pero no te voy a cubrir como en las reuniones del ministerio.

-Bien, pero es aburrido.- y todos durmieron temprano esa noche.

En la fila del aula de pociones, la última clase de ese primer día, comenzaron las competencias in-sanas e irrespetuosas de las que había hablado la profesora McGonagall el día anterior, ya que Gryffindor y Slytherin tenían clase compartida.

-Deberían aprender a no juntar leones con serpientes- le decía Sebas a Draco mientras caminaban hacia el aula.

-Tranquilo Bullstrode. No creo que Potter se atreva a hacer nada sin los otros dos.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo cuando doblaban en el último pasillo.

-Potter es joven, en cambio, Lupin y Black… ¡AHHH!- sebas se apartó asombrado cuando Draco quedó colgado de los tobillos si cuerda que lo agarrase.

Todos los Gryffindors reían fascinados mientras que los Slytherins miraban con asombro lo ocurrido. Sebas reparó en que Harry, varita en mano, apuntaba a los tobillos de Draco.

-Te dijo que no te fiaras en Potter.

-¡Cállate y ayúdame a bajar!

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-¡LO QUE SEA, BÁJAME!

-Bájalo ya Potter.- dijo la fría voz de Snape tras él.

Continuará


	2. Una venganza

**Una venganza.**

-Bájalo ya Potter.- Harry giró para encontrarse con los fríos ojos de Snape, sin embargo, no movió la varita.- ¿No escuchaste Potter?, Bájalo ahora.

-Bien- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice con Ron, y lo dejó caer, provocando la risa de los Gryffindors nuevamente.

Sebas ayudó a Draco a ponerse en pie y recoger sus cosas.

-Listo.- dijo Harry girando hacia Snape.

-¿te crees muy listo?, Diez puntos menos a Gryffindor por su insensatez a un maestro, y diez menos por agredir a un alumno en los pasillos del colegio… ¡Adentro todos!

Los alumnos entraron a la oscura mazmorra, y Ron y Harry se sentaron junto a la chica de cabellera rizada bastante mal peinada.

-Hola, soy Hermione Grenger.- dijo ésta

-Ron Weasley

-Herry Potter

-Estarás contento, ¿no?

-¿de que hablas?

-Es el primer día y has logrado que nos quiten 20 puntos.

-Tranquila Hermione, alguien los recuperará por mí.

-Silencio- Snape se cruzó de brazos frente a la clase y todos callaron.- Esto no es su descanso.

-Estuvo aceptable el día- Le dijo Harry a Ron mientras andaban hacia el gran comedor para la cena.

-Estuvo bien.

-Lo único que lamento es el castigo de Snape

-Pero, si no te puso uno.

-Lo sé, pero buscará cualquier cosa para lograr ponerme uno.

-No creo que lo logre

-Créeme: Quejicus querrá verme limpiando los baños de Slytherin mañana por la noche

-No puede ser tan malo… ¿o sí?

-No quisiera averiguarlo, pero al menos tengo quien me cubra.

Ambos se sentaron junto a los otros merodeadores: Ruppert comía como si no lo hubiera hecho hacía años y Daniel lo miraba con sorpresa.

-Hola chicos- dijo Harry tomando el puesto frente a Ruppert

-¡EL NOVATO!, has pasado la prueba.- Dijo Danmiel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Cuál prueba?, ¿de que estás hablando?

-El año pasado, nuestro padres nos mostraron un hechizo que siempre utilizaban contra quejicus, y ahora tú lo utilizaste contra Malfoy.

-¿esa era la prueba?, siempre pesé que dejaría mi vida luchando contra un dragón o un gigante.

-No somos tan malvados- Afirmó Ruppert-, si fueras un Weasley, nos compadeceríamos de ti.

Ron perdió el poco color que tenía.

-Descuida- dijo Harry para reanimarle-, aún hay una vacante en los merodeadores.

-No querrás que Ron entre, ¿o sí?- dijo Fred tomando el puesto junto a Harry.

-Es un Weasley por siempre- Le apoyó George, tomando el puesto junto a Ron.

-Yo no pedí serlo- dijo el aludido con un aire de enfado.

-Pero lo eres- inquirió Daniel-, tu destino está marcado: tienes que ser un segundo Bill, o un segundo Charles, o un amargado Percy, o uno más de los Gemelos.

-¿Qué pasará con la pequeña?- preguntó Ruppert

-Ella tendrá que ser…- todos quedaron pensativos- creo que podría formar una nueva categoría Weasley.

-¿Y yo por que no?

-Claro que puedes, pero no como merodeador.

-¿y por que no?

-Por que los merodeadores tienen reglas.

-¿crees que no pueda con ellas?

-Sinceramente no. Además, la gente se verá decepcionada de que no seas hijo de merodeador.

-La única forma de que pasara sería si Pettigrew saliera de Azkabán y no creo que eso ocurra pronto.

-Calmate. Además ya hay candidatos.

-¿Quién?- intervino Harry.

-Su nombre es Sean O'Connor

-¿el hijo de la tía Alice?

-Ese mero. Es de Ravenclaw, pero mi padre lo sugirió.

-El mío lo mencionó- Apoyó Ruppert

-A mi me dijeron que podría ser Alice- sugirió Harry

-¿una chica?

-Sus padres fueron amigos de los nuestros, no veo por que no.

-Es cierto, pero sería una dura competencia entre Alice y Sean

-Por eso- intervino Ron- deben elegirme a mí.

-Resígnate hermano- dijo Fred-, puedes ser una nueva categoría de Weasley, pero no un merodeador.

-Ya verán como si llegaré a serlo.

-Bien- el foco de la conversación se posó en Daniel-, tu primera prueba será buscar un hechizo para molestar a Malfoy. Si lo logras, te consideraremos un posible candidato. Si no, tendrás que ser un Weasley.

-Bien. Ya verán que lo he de lograr.

-Ese estúpido de Potter me las va a pagar- decía Draco a Sebas cuando salieron de vuelta a la sala común-. El profesor Snape está de mi lado, por lo que será más fácil.

-Sería mejor no involucrar a los maestros en esto.

-¿tú que sabes?, Si nos da ventaja, nos conviene.

-En tal caso, ellos tienen a…- y no supo que decir.

-A nadie. La suerte está de nuestro lado.

-Este no es un juego de suerte.

-Es de competencia, y en tal caso, requerimos de suerte

-Y, ¿que pasó con la competencia sana?

-Él comenzó con los juegos sucios, así que más le valdrá aguantar vara.

-¿y los otros dos?

- a ellos les daré en el orgullo- y ambos entraron en la sala, donde Pansy estaba encorvada en un pergamino cerca de la chimenea- Hola Pansy.

-¡Draco!, hola… Sebas- y ambos tomaron los puestos junto a la chica, mientras esta guardaba sus cosas.

-¿has pensado en lo que te dije?- inquirió Draco.

-Si, pero no estoy muy segura.

-¿de que hablas?

-En verdad no creo que Black se fije en mí… aunque cierta mente no me interesa.

-Tranquila, que ni le tienes que coquetear. Lo único que tienes que hacer es frecuentar los lugares de ellos, y así él te notará.

Hubo una pausa

-¿Pansy- rompió Sebas- tiene que "conquistar" a Black para darle en el orgullo?

-Si- respondió Draco-. Cuando él quiera salir con Pansy, ésta lo rechazará frente a todos dándole en el orgullo.

-Es una locura.

-No lo es: creen que pueden tener a todas y…

-Bien, acepto- lo interrumpió Pansy

-Perfecto. Será una victoria para todos.- dicho esto, Draco se dirigió hacia los dormitorios de los chicos.

-Es una locura- dijo Pansy negando con la cabeza.

-Al menos concuerdas conmigo.

-No dará resultado, lo sé. Tendríamos que hablar con alguien de Hufflepuff o de Ravenclaw: nunca confiarían en una Slytherin.

-Espera un momento: por eso está a nuestro favor- dijo cayendo en la cuenta-, no creerán que seamos capaces de atacar de esa manera y los sorprenderíamos totalmente. Un evento para recordar el resto del año…

-… Y si bien nos va, el resto de su estancia en Hogwarts.

-No puedo creer que vallas a hacerlo- dijo Sebas a Pansy cuando caminaban hacia el gran comedor la mañana siguiente.

-Yo tampoco. La verdad es que son… bueno, Black no es precisamente detestable físicamente hablando, mas estoy interesada en alguien más.

Sebas sintió una punzada en el estomago como si un jabalí le hubiera embestido justo en el momento en que Pansy habló… ¿acaso le gustaba?, había vito muchas chicas en toda su vida, e incluso consideraba que su prima era más linda que Pansy, aunque nunca lo había dicho… ¿Por qué de pronto quiso ser él en quien estuviera interesada? Pasó menos de un minuto, antes de que se decidiera a preguntar:

-¿Quién?

-No te voy a decir.- y le regaló una sonrisa

-Creí que confiabas en mí

-Confío en ti, pero no en tu boca.- y entraron en el gran comedor

Pansy se dirigióhacia la mesa de Gryffindor y Sebas siguió de largo hasta la de Slytherin.

-Grenger- dijo Pansy cuando estuvo a unos cuantos metros de Hermione.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Ayer dejaste un tintero en transformaciones- y le tendió uno.

-Lo lamento, pero no es mío.

-Tal vez- intervino Harry- sea de tu güero amigo.

-Tal vez no te lo halla preguntado- a pesar de la rabia que tenía, no levantó la voz, guardó el tintero en su bolso y se marchó.

-¿habías notado que es una chica linda?- dijo Ruppert cuando no pudo escucharlo.

-¿te has vuelto loco?- dijo Daniel- Es una Slytherin.

-¿y eso que?, es linda. Tal vez me le lance…

-Ruppert, no. Sencillamente no es buena idea.

-Dime quien será la tuya.

-Yo… bueno… no te lo diré- titubeó y volvió a su ejemplar del Diario.

Continuará

Gracias Shadim por mi primer review en esta y otras historias.

Este capi es para Sebas… mi gran amigo de la prepa, y para Adriana y la discordia que está marcada en tu vida.


	3. Gryffindor 2, Slytherin 1

**Gryffindor 2, Slytherin 1.**

-Parkinson, ¿Qué hay?- Ruppert se dirigía hacia el aula de Transformaciones cuando se cruzó con Pansy i andubo con ella.

-Nada nuevo, Black, ¿y tu?

-Nada nuevo. En realidad me preguntaba si de casualidad estás saliendo con alguien

-caray, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Solo curiosidad.

-Pues, en realidad no… no estoy saliendo con nadie.

-Genial, ahora me pregunto si tal vez saldrías conmigo.

-Pues… si, tal vez lo haga

-¿tal vez el viernes?

-tal vez te vea a las cinco.

-Tal vez en el vestíbulo.

-Si, tal vez valla.

-Tal vez nos encontremos.- y retomó el camino hacia el aula de transformaciones. Al llegar, se encontró con Daniel en la fila.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Por ahí.

-Dime ca…

-Está bien: invité a una chica a salir, es todo.

-Eso es bueno, ¿a quien?

-No tiene importancia

-No será Parkinson, ¿o si?- no respondió- ¿invitaste a Parkinson?- nuevamente no respondió- te meterás en problemas.

-No digas eso. La chica es linda… no es fea… y aceptó.

Se abrieron las puertas del aula y entraron a tomar sus puestos

Mientras que en el aula de encantamientos, Pansy tenía un puesto entre Draco y Sebas, y platicaban mientras realizaban un resumen en equipos.

-¿te invitó a salir?- Sebas estaba más que sorprendido.

-Si.

-¿y que le dijiste?

-Que sí, obviamente

-¿Por qué?

-Tonto- intervino Draco-, es parte del plan. Podría dejarlo plantado y listo.

-No creo que convenga- dijo Sebas

-Es perfecto

-¿y si le hacen daño?

-Eso no pasará- ambos miraron a la chica- Sebas, tú te encargarás de decirle que no podré ir. El viernes por la mañana me las arreglaré con Snape para que me castigue en la clase con Gryffindor para que Potter corrobore que no podré ir, y así no tendré que soplármelo

-Eso no le quitará puntos- afirmo Draco

-Una no, pero si le sigo cancelando el resto del año, al final todo habrá sido para bien.

-Me gusta tu ingenio.

-Gracias

-Menos plática y más trabajo.- dijo la chillona voz del pequeño profesor.

-¿me vas a decir quien te gusta?- el jueves por la tarde, Pansy y Sebas se dirigían hacia el campo de quidditch para ver las pruebas del equipo de Slytherin

-Sebas, ya. En serio. No te lo voy a decir.

-No seas así. Te prometo no decírselo a nadie

-No Sebas.

-¿Draco?, ¿es Draco cierto?

Pansy detuvo el paso y lo miró.

-Tomaré eso como un si.- Al decir eso, Sebas sintió una manada de rinocerontes pasarle por encima. El rostro de ambos se sombró.

-Si… bueno, no… es que no lo sé.

-¿No sabes si él te gusta?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Pero entonces eso significa que te gusta alguien más

-Si, pero…- antes de que la chica pudiera terminar la frase, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Viene del campo. Corre.- y ambos echaron a correr.

Al llegar al campo, se vio una fumarola morada que invadía el lugar. Con forme ala fumarola se fue dispersando, los chicos pudieron ver a los integrantes del equipo con el rostro morado y los ojos llorosos. Una vez que el lugar se hubo despejado, se desplegó una manta en las gradas con la leyenda: "Una bienvenida de los merodeadores por Ron Weasley"

-Inaudito- dijo Sebas-, Weasley un merodeador. Sencillamente inaudito.

-Increible- susurró Pansy al ver los resultados de la explosión.

A lo lejos, el resto de los merodeadores miraban aquella escena.

-Ese Weasley es sangre pura de merodeador- dijo Ruppert sorprendido.

-Si- dijo Daniel-, y se ganará un boleto con McGonagall si algún profesor lo ve.

-tenias que ser Lupin- inquirió Harry-, siempre el más sensato del grupo

-Tal vez, pero aún así es grandioso.

-Tendrá que entrar.

-No tiene que nada- afirmó Ruppert-, podrá entrar.

-Bien. Yo voto por que entre, ¿Qué dicen?

-Te apoyo, Harry- Ruppert no se dio a esperar.

-Somos tres- aseguró Daniel- Ron es de los nuestros.

-No lo creo- se escuchó la voz de uno de los gemelos tras ellos.

-Es nuestro hermano- dijo George.

-Entrará con nosotros- apoyó Fred

-¿Leyeron la manta?- reto Ruppert.

-Dice "merodeadores" no "dinastía Weasley"- apoyó Harry

-¡basta!- sentenció Daniel.-, dejemos que el chico decida.

A lo lejos, Ron se acercaba al grupo con paso decidido.

-Buen trabajo, hermanito- se adelantó George.

-Eres todo un Weasley- apoyó Fred

-¿Leyeron la manta?- Ron arqueó una ceja-: decía "merodeadores", no "dinastía Weasley"

-Ese chico puede leer la mente- susurró Harry a Ruppert, quien rió por lo bajo.

-La cosa es- dijo Daniel- que tus hermanos te ofrecen una plaza en su equipo, y nosotros el puesto del cuarto miembro de los merodeadores. ¿Qué dices?

-¿y lo preguntan?, ¡ser un merodeador sería grandioso!

-¡Ron!- la escena se vio interrumpida por Hermione

-¿Qué ocurre?

-McGonagall quiere verte en su despacho ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-¿tienes el descaro de preguntar?, esa manta te delató en todos los sentidos.

-Bien: un boleto con McGonagall, pero soy un merodeador.

El viernes por la tarde, Ruppert y Harry estaban en el vestíbulo esperando que Pansy hiciera su aparición.

-Canuto, en serio: no es una gran idea que salgas con ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que es una Slytherin, y no cualquiera: su compañía son Malfoy y los Bulstrode.

-Al menos no es Goyle

-Canuto, escucha: Malfoy trama algo, y Pansy es arte de eso.

-¿Y eso que?, pasaré un tiempo divertido con ella y ya. Nada serio

-dime algo: si estás tan seguro, ¿Por qué lleva 45 minutos de retraso?

-Es un castillo muy grande

-No lo es tanto

-Harry, basta: solo por que no tienes una cita, no tienes derecho a estropear la mía

-Ve con cuidado. Los Slytherins son de cuidado.

-Ya suenas como a Daniel

-¡Black!- Sebas se acercaba por el pasillo.

-¿Asunto?

-No seas hostil. Pansy no vendrá: tiene castigo con Snape.

-Creí que Snape no castigaba a los de su casa.- intervino Harry

-No tengo que explicarte nada- y volvió hacia Ruppert- dice que lo lamenta, que tal vez en otra ocasión.

-Bien, gracias- y ambos merodeadores se marcharon si decir más.

-Te dije que algo tramaban- inquirió Harry

-Callate: seguro está muy divertida en el castigo de Snape.

Harry se detuvo en seco y perdió la mirada

-¿Qué te pasa?- Ruppert arqueó una ceja.

-No creo que esté en su castigo.

-¿De que hablas?

-Mira- y señaló un punto frente a ellos.

Pansy y Draco caminaban por uno de los jardines esperando el regreso de Sebas.

-Espero que sebas los encuentre para que no pierdan del detalle que estás "castigada"

-Ojala se la crean

-Descuida: son "valientes", altaneros… todo lo que quieras menos inteligentes.

Pansy miró sobre el hombro del chico y reparó en que Black y Potter los miraban desde una entrada el castillo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, actuó.

Sebas amiró como Potter y Black se detubieron en seco y miraron sorprendidos una escena, así que se acercó a mirar lo que los tenía tan intrigados:

Pansy y Draco caminaban cuando de pronto, Pansy lo timó del brazo, lo hizo girar y le plantó un muy evidente beso.

Sebas sintió una manada pasarle por encima: si ya sentía que la chica le gustaba un poco, con ese acto, y sus consecuentes celos por la situación, había comprendido que no le gustaba un poco, si no bastante, y lo suficiente para tener el impulso de golpear a Draco.

Los chicos se separaron y Pansy jaló por el brazo a Draco y se perdieron de vista. Alguien hizo salir a Sebas del trance en el que estaba cuando lo tomaron bruscamente por el brazo y le hicieron girar

-Dijiste que estaba castigada- Ruppert lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo mismo creí.- dijo zafándose-, y me sorprende tanto como a ti

-¿Por qué no te creo?- intervino Harry

-¿Por qué crees que me importa?

Continuará

Espero les guste y sigan leyendo. Lamento la tardanza pero es que l universidad me trae como loca. Les agradezco que me sigan y porfis porfis dejen sus reviews.

XOX

Annie


	4. Ideas y preocupasiones

**Ideas y preocupaciones**

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- preguntó Draco cuando Pansy detuvo el paso.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó esta como si tal cosa

-¿Cómo que qué cosa?... Pansy… ¿Por qué me besaste?

-Ah, eso: Black y Potter nos vieron, así que pensé rápido en alguna solución sin afectar tu plan, así que te besé.

-Eso lo explica. Eres una niña muy lista.

-Gracias, pero no me vuelvas a involucrar en tus planes.

-¿a que te refieres?

-A que esta es una guerra entre Potter y tú. No veo porque entrometerme o entrometer a Black…

-¿te gusta Black?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?

-Lo único que quiero es que resuelvas tus problemas… ¡no me metas en esto!

Dicho eso, Pansy se fue molesta con paso decidido hacia el catillo.

Sebas se quedó pasmado en la escena de Draco con Pansy¿Qué había pasado¿Por qué se habían besado? Caminaba ensimismado ciando resbaló con el primer peldaño de la escalera de mármol, así que se sentó a seguir con sus pensamientos, cuando una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿ocurre algo?- Hermione Grenger estaba posada frente a él.

-¿acaso te importa?

-Es solo un ácto de solidaridad.

-Ve a ser solidaria con los elfos, sangre sucia.

A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas antes de girar y marcharse.

"¿Solidaridad?- pensó- ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarme cual si fuera igual?

Su cabeza cayó entre sus brazos

-¿ocurre algo?

Escuchó, sin embargo, esa voz no era de la Gryffindor, si no de una que le izo estremecer. Levantó el rostro y la vio: Parkinson. ¿Por qué ya no era Pansy¿tanto le importaba la niña?

-No

-¿seguro?, no te veo muy convencido,

"¿Cómo que si ocurre algo?- pensó- Pasa que te besaste con un chico en mis narices¿no te das cuenta de que… que …"

-Estoy seguro. Tuve un encuentro desagradable con Grenger.

-Esa sangre sucia no debería estar aquí- y se sentó junto a él.

-No es la única.

-¿A que te refieres?

Hubo una pausa en la que Sebas analizó lo que había dicho¿a quien se refería? Podría ser Draco quien no debería estar ahí entrometiéndose en la relación de Pansy y él: o tal vez debería ser él, para nunca haber conocido a Pansy… o tal vez ella para no haber en su vida y…

-A todos los sangre sucia como Potter.

-¿Potter?, él no es un sangre sucia.

-Claro que si lo es. Su madre es de padres muggles.

Otra pausa.

-Esto no es sobre Potter¿cierto?

No supo que contestar. ¿Cómo decirle que le gustaba? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella. Tal vez solo necesitaba tiempo, pero ¿cuánto?

-Te veo después.

Sebas se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras. Necesitaba pensar en lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas¿en verdad le gustaba¿Por qué su voz le hacía estremecer?... Muchas cosas tan ligadas entre sí, que al llegar a su habitación, no pudo hacer nada mas que recostarse y dormir.

-¡No puedo creer que pasara!- Ruppert y Harry habían llegado a la sala común.

-Te dije que tramaban algo

-Ya sé que me lo dijiste, pero… ¿Malfoy?

-¿Qué pasa?- Daniel los miró extrañado cuando se sentaron junto a él

-Pasa- se adelantó Ruppert- que Parkinson no fue a la cita, y no solo mandó al… a Bulstrode a decirme que no iría por un castigo, si no que estaba en ese castigo.

-y… ¿en donde estaba?

-¡Besuqueándose con Malfoy!

-Ouch

-Dániel- intervino Harry-, no lo ayudes.

La escena fue interrumpida por la entrada de una chica: Hermione estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas cuando Harry la interceptó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ese… Bultrode… él…- balbuceó la chica.

-Tranquila

Harry la abrazó dejándola llorar en su pecho hasta que estuvo mas tranquila.

-Ahora sí¿Qué pasó con Bultrode?

-Lo encontré y parecía decaído. Por un acto de solidaridad…

-¿hablaste con él?- la interrumpió; ella asintió- ¿te dijo algo?- Ella desvió la mirada al suelo-. Hermione, dime que te dijo.

Ella respiró profundo.

-Me llamó Sangre sucia.

Los tres chicos se quedaron helados por un instante.

-Ese mal nacido me las va a pagar- Dániel se puso en pie y, varita en mano, se dispuso a salir de la sala, mas Ruppert lo detuvo por el brazo.

-¿Qué pasó con el templado Lupin?

-¿templado¿escuchaste como la llamó?, le voy a…

-¡Hey!- intervino Harry-, calma la onda, que ya le llegará su suerte a ese Slytherin.

-En verdad no importa- apuntó Hermione

-¿no importa?- dijo Dániel- ¿acaso estás loca?

-Ya. De todas formas tiene razón- y se perdió escaleras arriba con los ojos cristalizados.

-Esa niña tiene problemas- dijo Ruppert negando con la cabeza.

-¿problemas?- Harry arqueó una ceja-¿acaso no sabes lo difícil que es para alguien con ciertas características, encajar en un lugar como éste?

-Explícate

-Mi madre es "sangre sucia", el padre de Dániel es un licántropo… es difícil vivir con ello, no es un problema.

-Tranquilo¿bien?... a veces se me olvidan esas cosas

-Pues trata de que no se te olviden.

-Hey, tranquilo viejo… fue solo un error

-No me digas que me tranquilice…

-¡Hey!- interrumpió Dániel- Chicos, no necesitamos armar una discusión sobre eso: planeemos algo contra Bulstrode y dejemos esto en otro plano¿bien?

Hubo una pausa

-Bien- dijo Harry-, perdona Canuto, es solo que…

-Descuida, además, es mi culpa

-Bien, basta- volvió Dániel-, dejemos las disculpas¿bien?

¿Qué te ocurre?- inquirió Ruppert

-Es solo que este… tipo es un descarado.

-Explícate

-Hermione no le ha hecho nada

Los otros vacilaron

-¿sabes?- rompió Ruppert-, creo que el simple hecho de ser, les molesta a esa clase de… tipos como lo llamaste.

-Lo se, pero en verdad me molestan esas cosas.

-Creo- dijo Harry- que le das mucha importancia a ese caso como si Hermione…- cayó en cuenta- ¿te gusta Hermione?

-¿Qué?... No. Es una compañera… es todo

-Coincido con Harry- intervino Ruppert-, creo que te gusta.

-No… no… no me gusta, por… por… ¿Por qué creen que me gusta?, es inteligente y astuta y… sensible… pero no me gusta

-Amigo- Habló Harry-, tienes que tener una cita pronto. Mira que fijarte en Granger…

-¿Qué tiene de malo?... No es que me guste, pero ¿Qué hay de malo con ella?

-Vamos- agregó Ruppert-, es inteligente, pero … su cabello es de estropajo.

Los tres rieron justo cuando Ron entró.

-Hola¿Por qué ríen?m creí que estarían molestos por lo de Parkinson.

Los tres dejaron las risas y lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-¿Qué¿Qué dije?

Continuará

Les pido una disculpa para aquellos que tuvieron que re-leer el capítulo cuatro por un pqueño error. Les prometo que no vuelve a pasar y espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus revews.

Esto es como siempre para Sebas, y prontamente para un amigo más


	5. Un año despues

Antes de comenzar a leer este capitulo, hubo una pequeña modificacion por un pequeño error. Asegurense de haber leído el capítulo 4 DESPUES del día 31 de enero del año 2007 a las 16:53 horas. De lo contrario, solo van a releer el capítulo... un pequeño errosrito: Lo lameto. Ahora sí:

**Capítulo 5: un año después.**

-Bulstrode, es tarde.- dijo la voz de Héctor Bruñe.

El segundo año daba comienzo, y con ello, casi sería un año de no haber, siquiera hablado con Malfoy y Parkinson. Cuando hubo pasado el incidente del beso, Sebas quiso no volver a dudar de lo que sentía por Pansy, por lo que votó por no hablarles a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, así que comenzó a relacionarse con Héctor y olvidar que alguna vez creyó que Pansy le gustaba.

Esa mañana, Sebas se sentía desdichado por un sueño que tuvo en el que Pansy y él tenían una cita, sin embargo, no lo detuvo para comenzar el año: si bien sus padres no lo motivaban para seguir en Hogwarts, alguna rara corazonada le decía que conservara su estancia ahí¿Qué era?, no lo sabía con claridad.

-Bulstrode- escuchó tras bajar de los dormitorios.

-Parkinson- respondió sin mucho entusiasmo al ver que era ella quien le llamaba

-¿Cómo ha ido el verano?

-Mira- dijo con fastidio-: a mi no me interesa contarlo y se que no te interesa saberlo, así que mejor nos ahorramos los malos intereses y nos vamos cada quien por donde quiera.

-Ahora tú escucha: no se por que de pronto eres tan hostil conmigo. Hace años nos agradábamos mutuamente.

-Hace un año, mi amigo me traicionó- giró sobre sus talones y dio alcance a Héctor, quien salía de la sala común.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- le dijo Draco a la chica ciando Sebas se hubo alejado.

-Cree que lo traicionaste.

-¿Por qué?-Si lo supiera, ya lo habría solucionado- y se fue.

-Sebas- le dijo Héctor- yo creo que es una estupidez que te pelees con Pansy por algo así

-¿de que hablas?

-Míralo de una manera objetiva: El día de su supuesta cita con Black, termina besándose con Draco… Frente a Black; luego, no lo vuelven a hacer nunca más… No tiene sentido¿ves?

Sebas dudó.

-Si lo pones de esa manera, creo que…- chocó con alguien

Ante los ojos de Héctor apareció un ángel: una chica que creyó haber visto el día anterior en el expreso, mas creyó que fue tan solo un producto de su imaginación, y ante él estaba, uno de los seres más hermosos que jamás había visto: Ginny Weasley

-Fíjate por donde pisas, Weasley- dijo Sebas con desdén y ellas se marchó a paso veloz.

-¿Weasley?- Héctor arqueó una ceja.

-Si, la hermana menor.

-Es… linda.

-Si, pero es una Weasley. Si fuera tú, mantendría mi distancia con ella y su familia.

-Si fueras yo, ya habrías invitado a Pansy a salir.

-Héctor, no quiero parecer grosero, pero en verdad ya no confío en ella.

-¿Por qué¿por querer salvar una situación?

-¿Qué?... explícate.

Héctor respiró profundo.

-Pansy me dijo…

-¿Pansy te dijo?

-… que ese día, estaba con Draco en los jardines del colegio planeando una nueva cuartada contra los merodeadores, cuando vio a Black y a Potter mirándolos. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue besar a Draco, así que lo izo… y luego salió corriendo. Nunca notó que tú los habáis visto.

-¿desde cuando sabes esto?

-Un par de meses… ocho tal vez.

-¿ocho meses¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Porque le prometí a Pansy que no lo haría. Ahora ella sabe por que estás molesto y Draco no.

-¿le dijiste que me gustaba?

-No, tú lo hiciste- Sebas arqueó una ceja-. Esta mañana cuando le dijiste que Draco te había traicionado.

-Soy in imbésil.- Y se recargó en un muro desesperado.

-¿ahora vez por que bebes invitarla a salir?, es la manera más sencilla de salvar la situación.

Sebas dudó.

-Por ahora solo quiero un buen desayuno.

Y ambos cruzaron las puertas del gran comedor.

-Tal vez puedas tratar de arreglar algo en el almuerzo.

-Tal vez. La verdad si me gusta mucho, pero no confío en ella.

-¿Por qué?, Sebas, no me hagas explicarte otra vez como salvó la situación ante Black y Potter

-Bien, tu ganas. Pero la próxima vez, avísame en cuanto lo sepas.

-¿Quién me manda?

-¿con quien estás¿con Draco y Pansy o conmigo?

No contestó.

-¿debo suponer que con ellos?

-No me malinterpretes, es solo que este pleito es estúpido.

Cuando los Slytherin se hubieron sentado, hicieron su aparición los cuatro merodeadores con el mismo show que habían hecho años atrás. Ruppert y Dániel coqueteaban con dos chicas de Hufflepuff, mientras Harry y Ron se presentaban a las chicas de primer año: Ginny estaba ahí.

Cuando los merodeadores se hubieron apaciguado, Hermione y Ginny estaban sentadas juntas.

-Me habían contado de la popularidad de Harry- dijo Ginny perdida en él

-es popular, pero considero a Dániel más guapo- dijo Hermione sin enfatizar en la frase

-¿bromeas?, Harry es…- comenzó a decir la pelirroja.

-¿Harry que?- la interrumpió su hermano Fred, que se sentó junto a ella: George tomó el puesto junto a Hermione

-Nada- dijo nerviosamente, tomando un color casi como el de su cabello.

-¿acaso te gusta?- preguntó George burlonamente.

-Acaso te importa- intervino Hermione

-Uy, saliste retadora Grenger- Se burló Fred.

-¿Acaso no puede defenderte por ti misma, hermanita?- repuso George

-¿acaso no puedes fingir tener cerebro?- contestó la pelirroja.

-Calma Ginny- dijo Fred sin dejar de sonreír.

-Si. Somos tus hermanos mayores y nos mereces respeto.

-Respeto el que perderán si no dejan de molestarla.- Dániel había llegad hasta ahí.

-¿serás ahora su protector?- lo retó George con una hogaza de pan en la mano.

-Si es necesario, si. Toma tu distancia.

-Lupin, eres poco precavido- inquirió Fred

-Si- continuó George-: Ginny vive en nuestra casa

-Con nosotros

-Durante el verano

-¿irás a vivir con nosotros para protegerla?

-Tal vez lo haga- y les lanzó una mirada fulminante a ambos.

-¡Chicos!- los interrumpieron al unísono Ginny y Hermione

-¿pueden calmar sus hormonas y concertarse en lo que es importante?

-Calma Grenger- dijo Fred volviendo a su desayuno- no querrás que sepa quien te gusta

La chica dejó escapar una risa burlona

-¿Quién me gusta?, digo, tendrás que decírmelo puesto que no estoy enterada.

Dániel y Ginny rieron.

-Parecen patéticos- Draco tomó el puesto frente a Sebas

-No lo parecen, lo son- puntualizó el chico

-Si yo fuera ellos, preferiría no hacer notar mi estupidez- completó Héctor

-Si fueras ellos, serías tan estúpido que no lo notarías- Pansy se había acercado a ellos.

Sebas la miró por un momento: seguía siendo tan hermosa como lo había sido desde el momento en que la vio. En menos de unos segundos comprendió que había sido estúpido enojarse con ella el resto de su visa, y más si era la chica que le gustaba. Cuando hubo comprendido todo aquello, le lanzó una sonrisa a la chica:

-Me alegra verte aquí

La chica correspondió la sonrisa u tomó el puesto junto a Héctor.

Ella se sintió profundamente feliz de que el chico ya no estuviera molesto, y mas ahora que comenzaba a pensar en él.

Continuará

Se acerca una época de nuevos amoríos y nuevos personajes. Espero que lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo. Este, como siempre, es para Sebas y Héctor, quien aparece por primera vez en esta Fic. Los adoro y los amo, a ambos .

Les deseo las mejores de las suertes.

XOX


	6. Castigados

**Castigados.**

-No puedo creer que te guste alguien de Slytherin

Hermione caminaba con Ginny por los pasillos del colegio en una fría tarde de sábado a finales del otoño.

-No es que me guste- respondió la pelirroja-, solo me llama la atención.

-Llamarte la atención a esta edad significa que te gusta

-Tal vez, peor a ti te gusta Dániel

-No es verdad- la chica se ruborizó.

-Hermione, soy un año menor, peor no soy ninguna tonta.

-En tal caso tú mueres por mister Potter

Ambas chicas perdieron la mirada en un objeto en el suelo interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Hermione tomando el objeto del suelo.

-Es un explosivo de Zonko- Hermione miró a la chica sorprendida- Fred y George tienen una dotación en casa.

-Eso significa que sepas que es. Ahora la pregunta sería¿Qué hace aquí?

-No lo se

-¿Qué hacen- interrumpió una voz fría- dos jóvenes Gryffindors por los pasillos a esta hora¿no deberían estar haciendo sus deberes?, o lo que es mejor¿Por qué tiene un artefacto explosivo en la mano, señorita Grenger?

Hermione y Ginny miraron la fría expresión del profesor Snape buscando un pretexto para salvarse, pues ambas sabían que la verdad no sería suficiente.

-En vista de que no hay una respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas, estarán castigadas esta tarde: tres horas en el aula de comportamiento inadecuado. Tienen media hora para estar ahí, o tendré que informar a la directora, y mientras tanto, tomaré esto como evidencia- y tomó el explosivo de la mano de Hermione-. Las veré en su castigo.

El profesor giró sobre sus talones y dejó a las chicas congeladas.

-¿Tres horas?- rompió Ginny

-Es Snape. Busca cualquier pretexto para castigar a persona de Gryffindor

-Lo sé, pero¿tres horas?

Si, y so no nos apuramos, llegaremos tarde o sin almorzar.

A las cinco de la tarde, Harry y Ron se acercaban hacia el aula de comportamiento donde pasarían las siguientes tres horas por mandato de Snape.

-Parece que quejicus pasó la tarde buscado a quien castigar- dijo Harry al ver quienes serían sus compañeros de castigo: Hermione, Ginny, Ruppert y Dániel ya estaban ahí

-No es de sorprenderse: somos Gryffondors- apuntó Dániel dejando de lado su libro de transformaciones.

-Me sorprendería que no fuera así- apoyó Ruppert mirando por la ventana.

-¡Adentro!- la directora McGonagall irrumpió en el aula acompañada de cuatro alumnos- La próxima vez que quieran reclutar niños para arrojar explosivos a los inodoros, asegúrense de que nadie los observe. Pasarán aquí las siguientes tres horas sin excepción- y se marchó.

A Ginny se le iluminaron los ojos a ver a uno de los recién llegados: Draco, Sebas, Héctor y Pansy habían llegado hasta ahí.

-Mira nada más lo que nos ha traído McGonagall- dijo Harry en tono de burla.

-Potter¿has estado haciendo enojar a Snape?- inquirió Draco

-Si yo fuera tú, cuidaría lo que dices- le amenazó Ruppert poniéndose a unos centímetros de Harry.

-Si fueras él, tendrías más cerebro- declaró Pansy

-¿Quién crees que eres para decirme eso?- El tono del chico comenzaba a levantarse

-Cuida tu tono Black- intervino Sebas.

-¿o que?

-Parece que Bulstrode está retándote- añadió Harry

-Basta- intervino Hermione-, si vamos a estar aquí las próximas tres horas, sería mejor no comenzar con conflictos desde ahora

-La chica tiene razón- todos miraron a Malfoy sorprendidos.

-¿qué?- inquirió Pansy

-Ustedes por su lado y nosotros por el nuestro. Nadie se involucra con nadie y no tendremos problemas

-Bien- dijo Harry y se apartó de los Slitherins seguido del resto de los Gryffindors

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- rompió Ron cuando estuvieron alejados

-¿Qué cosa?- dudó Dániel

-Malfoy dándole la razón a Hermione… algo se trae.

-No se trae nada- intervino Ruppert- Sólo no queremos problemas, es todo

Alguien entró en el aula a gran velocidad

-¿hay algún profesor?- preguntó una chica de Ravenclaw de segundo año, de cabello oscuro algo despeinado y ojos cafés. Ruppert negó con la cabeza- Grandioso- y se acercó a ellos-. Snape me sorprendió tratando de robar artículos de broma de donde Flich… Llegué algo tarde. Soy Annie.

-Soy Ruppert, y ellos son Dániel, Harry y Ron.

-Los merodeadores, lo sé.

-Y ellas- se adelantó Dániel- son Ginny y Hermione

-Mucho gusto

-Igual- respondieron las chicas.

-Cielos, en verdead que es aburrito estar aquí.

-Es un castigo, se supone que tiene que ser aburrido- dijo Harry

-No. Los profesores lo hacen aburrido, nosotros podemos hacerlo divertido

-¿Cómo?- quiso saber Ginny

-Un juego¡Hey!, Slytherins: vengan- miraron extrañados a la recién llegada, pero se acercaron.

-¿Qué clase de juego?- preguntó Hermione.

-Botella. Un clásico muggle que me mostró una compañera

-Clásico- susurró Hermione

-¿de que trata?- preguntó Héctor interesado en la idea.

-Alguien gira la botella, y hacia la persona que apunte le pondrá un reto o le hará una pregunta.

-¿Qué clase de retos?- inquirió Ginny

-Toda clase- aclaró Hermione

-¿Qué dicen?- sonrió Annie

-Bien.- dijo Ruppert, seguido de Dániel y Harry. Los cuatro Slytherins fuero los siguientes. Finalmente, Ron, Ginny y Hermione decidieron participar.

Annie conjuró una botella vacía cuando estubieron sentados en un círculo en el suelo: Annie comenzó. La botella giró hasta detenerse apuntando hacia Dániel

-Bien Dániel, pregúntame lo que quieras.

-¿a cuál de los merodeadores consideras el más guapo?

-Cava tu tumba, Lunático- dijo Harry

-Debo decir- intervino Annie- que Ruppert es el más interesante de los cuatro

Todos rieron.

Dániel giró la botella que se detuvo en Ginny

-Ginny, por favor, nada de retos

-Descuida, solo tengo una duda¿Quién te gusta?

Hubo una pausa

-¿tiene que gustarme alguien?, la verdad no me he molestado en preguntármelo

Algunos rieron nuevamente.

Ginny giró la botella hasta parar en Ruppert, quien sonrió maliciosamente.

-No te emociones, Black: pregunta.

-¿Quién te gusta?

La chica dudó

-¿Qué tal que cambio a reto?

-Mejor para mí: un minuto besando a… Bruke

Ron fulminó a Ruppert, Ginny u Héctor quedaron en shock, y el resto sonrió

-Si no quieres…

-Eso quieres¿no Black?, pues no te daré la satisfacción.

La chica se puso en pie y caminó decidida hasta donde Héctor, quien se puso en pie. Ambos respiraron profundo y acercaron sus rostros. Por la mente de Héctor solo pasaron tres palabras antes de besarla: "que linda es". Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto, Ginny sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo: so antes creyó sentirse un poco atraída por el chico, ahora estaba segura de que le gustaba mucho. A unos pocos segundos, sintió los brazos del chico rodearle la cintura, y casi como reflejo colocó sus manos en los brazos de Héctor.

Con los ojos cerados, Héctor imaginaba la cara del resto de las personas en la habitación: Ron, Sebas y Draco eran los principales, pero no le importó el que dirían, pues la chica le gustaba, y mucho.

-Tres… dos… uno…- dijo Annie y se separaron

Ambos sonrieron.

Continuará

Pues bueno, espero de corazón que les guste esta fic: solo quiero que sepan que apartir de ahora, entrarán nuevos personajes con nuevas y alocadas historias. Espero tengan tiempo y disposicion de dejar un par de revews, por que ya saben que aquí todos los comentarios son bien recividos. Con cariño de su muy alocada escritora.  
XOX  
Annie


	7. Relaciones

**Relaciones.**

Cuando se separaron, ambos regresaron a sus lugares donde Ruppert se tragó todas sus palabras y giró la botella

Se detuvo en Pansy, quien sonrió maliciosamente.

-Si elijes pregunta, me sentiré decepcionada

-Créeme que no me interesa decepcionarte, Parkinson, maldita bruja mentirosa.

-¿Por qué la agresión?

-Termina con esto y pregunta

-¿Por qué eres tan arrogante?

Hubo un silencio de tensión.

-Por que existen chicas como tú que son un mar de hostiles y una gota de bonitas

-Te crees la gran cosa- intervino Sebas

-No me creo, lo soy

-¡basta!- dijeron las cuatro chicas a coro. Pansy se apresuró a girar la botella, que se detuvo apuntando a Draco.

- que divertido¿Quién te gusta?

-¿Quién dijo que quería pregunta?... elijo reto.

-Bien, entonces: besa a Sebas por treinta segundos.

La chica fulminó a Draco con la mirada antes de girar hacia Sebas. El chico estaba nervioso y no era para menos: La chica le había gustado desde el primer día que la vio pero había pasado casi un año sin hablarle, y ese sería el día en que la besaría… ¿Qué estaría pensando ella¿querría besarlo¿Por qué Draco había decidido eso¿Por qué no quiso decir el nombre del chico por el que se sentía atraída?

Se besaron. El tiempo pasó, Sebas solo podría pensar en lo hermosa que era la chica a la que estaba besando en ese momento, mientras que por la cabeza de ella pasaban un mar de preguntas que le comían el corazón al no conocer las respuestas. Cuando hubo concluido el beso, Draco giró la botella que se detuvo apuntando a Annie

-Supongo que podrás preguntar- dijo a la mar de hostil.

-Calma esa actitud que no te he dado la confianza de tratarme así. Ahora dime, si tuvieras la posibilidad de cambiar alfo en esta habitación¿Qué sería?

Hubo una pausa.

-Tal vez traería a alguien más

-¿a quien?

-Esas son ya dos preguntas

-No seas amargado y contesta

Otra pausa

-Millincent

-¿mi prima?- intervino Sebas

-Oye, es linda

-Es mi prima

-¿y eso que?, que crea que es linda no significa que voy a ser su novio

-Más te vale

-Aunque si tengo la oportunidad…

-¡Cierra la boca!

-Estoy jugando

Annie giró la botella nuevamente. Esta vez fue a Harry a quien apuntó

-Una simple… ¿me presentarías a la chica con quien siempre estás?

-¿Quién¿Cess?, claro, solo que no creo que seas de su interés.

-Calma. Tú ocúpate de presentarla que yo me encargaré de que muera por mí.

-Bien, pero quizá pierdas tu tiempo.

-Calma, ya te dije.

Harry giró la botella, que se detuvo en Ron

-Bien, Ron. Pregunta- dijo ligero de equipaje.

-Como si tuviera que preguntar. Elije reto.

-Bien, reto.

-Bien: besa a Annie… diez segundos

-Un minuto- intervino Ruppert-, a Harry le gusta Cess, sería extraño que bese a Annie.

-muy su problema¿no?- Ron se hallaba extrañado ante la reacción de su amigo

-Bien- cedió éste-, hagan lo que quieran.

Harry se acercó: siempre había querido besar a una Ravenclaw, pero ¿Por qué tenía que ser Annie y no Cess?, Merlín se hubiera visto piadoso al dejar que besara a la chica que le gustaba desde hacía un año… pero no fue así.

Annie, por su parte, procuraba no mirar la expresión en el rostro de Ruppert. Sentía la necesidad de decirle que le gustaba, mas no podía hacerlo.

Los diez segundos pasaron sin que hubiera algún sentimiento en aquél beso. Ambos estaban pensando en otras personas que quizás estaban pensando en ellos.

En la sala común de Ravenclaw se encontraban en plática amena los de segundo año: Cess era partícipe de ella.

-¿en donde se metió Annie?- preguntó Iván (un chico moreno de ojos y cabellos oscuros) a Cess (linda de cabello oscuro y ojos cautivadores) preocupado.

-Se habrá metido en problemas y estará castigada. A Snape nada se le escapa- respondió esta

-Por favor, no creo que sea tan torpe

-Calla, que Emma pensará que te gusta

-¿bromeas?, adoro a Emma, Annie es solo una amiga. Además Emma no está aquí, y no es mi novia… aún

-Viene llegando

La chica de cabello claro y ojos azules se acercó a ellos a la mar de contenta

-No creerán lo que pasó hoy

-Cuéntanos- dijo Cess inquieta

-Adivinen¿Quién me dio esto?- y sacó de su bolsa una rosa roja que mostró a los chicos

-¿Quién?- preguntó Iván más molesto que alegre

-Ron Weasley¿pueden creerlo?, un merodeador… ¡es grandioso!

-Calma- dijo Iván

-Si- apoyó Cess-, los merodeadores no son la gran cosa

-Lo dices por que Harry no te ha dado flores

-Hey, calma. Pronto conseguiré quien me lo presente y entonces me saludará todos los días, no me dará una flor ocasionalmente

-Ustedes las chicas son complicadas- aportó Iván-, además¿en donde está Annie?

-Lo dices como si te gustara- Emma tenía un dejo de apatía

-No me gusta. Me preocupo por ella.

-¿Quién?- dijo una voz tras él

-¡Annie!- dijo al verla- ¿Dónde has estado?

-Intenté hacerle un par de bromitas a Flich… pero Snape me atrapó, así que me quedé sin diversión y con castigo

-Deberías tener más cuidado con eso- apuntó Emma

-Bromeas¿verdad?, además valió la pena. Me encontré con un par de Gryffindors por ahí

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Emma ansiosa

-Estaban Lupin, Black, Grenger, la pequeña Wesley… ah, y Ron y Harry estaban ahí

-¿bromeas?- dijeron a coro las dos chicas

- y escuché por ahí- continuó- que Harry está interesado en conocerte, Cess.

-Eres una chica con suerte- Dijo Emma con pesimismo

-Eso es bueno- intervino Iván-, podrás darle largas y así todo normal

-Hay, basta- exclamó la involucrada-, una cosa es hacerme la difícil, y otra es alejarlo. Además hemos pasado más de un año, juntos

-Ese es el caso- volvió Emma., ustedes llevan con ellos un año, yo en cambio voy comenzando

-Linda, estás en primero- agregó Iván-, ya llegará.

-No sé ustedes- intervino Annie-, pero yo voy a cenar

-Solo piensas en comer- dijo una voz tras ellos

Una chica delgada de cabello lacio claro se había acercado a ellos. Su sonrisa siempre fue característica de ella.

-Eli, hay cosas, además de la comida, que me importan- respondió Annie

-Nombra una

-Chicos

Los cinco rieron por lo alto; luego se dispusieron a salir hacia el gran comedor. Iván, Annie, Cess y Eli habían sido compañeros desde hacía un año y habían logrado una gran amistad junto con otros Ravenclaw. Emma, en cambio, había entrado ese año. Los padres de Emma y los de Iván habían sido amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que le fue sencillo a ella entrar en el grupo.

Cuando hubieron llegado hasta el gran comedor, se encontraron de frente con los merodeadores: Cess le dirigió una sonrisa a Harry antes de seguir su camino, el chico no supo que hacer; Emma se puso colorada al encontrarse con los ojos de Ron, por lo que Iván la condujo hasta la mesa; Ruppert y Annie se sonrieron antes de seguir su camino

Continuará

Hola a todos: espero les haya gustado este capi lleno de romance y nuevos personajes. Dejen sus revews con lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo de 'Cuando me enamoré'.  
Para Cess y Ely, mis amigas de la unviersidad, a Ivan, quien me soporta cada día, a Emma, por una nueva amistad. A Héctor y Sebas, por acompañarme en mis más grandes locuras.  
XOX


	8. Algún día se lo diré

**Algún día se lo diré**

-Hola Harry- Annie y Cess habían entrado a la biblioteca por un par de libros cuando se encontraron con el merodeador

-Hola chicas- cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo escondió tras su espalda

-Cess, él es Harry. Harry, Cess

-Mucho gusto Cess.

-Igual- estrecharon sus manos

-Patético- a unos cuantos metros, un grupo de Slytherin miraba aquella escena

-¿Qué cosa?- Millicent le preguntó a Draco

-Nada. Solo que la combinación de casas es patético

-Bromeas¿cierto?- Pansy lo miró con recelo

-No

-El patético es otro- dijo Héctor sin despegar la mirada de su libro

-Lo dices por que te gusta una Gryffindor- intervino Sebas

-¿Qué?- Draco lo miró sorprendido

-Ni que no lo supieras- Héctor seguía en su libro

-Mientras que no sea Grenger…

Héctor cerró el libro de golpe y lo apartó

-¿por quien me tomas?

-No hagas que te tome por imbésil

Lo miró fulminándolo, mas vio pasar a alguien tras él, así que se puso en pie

-Quisiera seguir discutiendo contigo… no, la verdad no- tomó sus cosas y se marchó

-Es un extraño chico- afirmó Draco

-Mira quien lo dice- observó Sebas

-¿Qué traes?- respondió exaltado

-Basta- intervino Pansy

-Él empezó- dijeron los dos chicos a coro

-Ginny- Héctor le dio alcance en el pasillo

-Héctor hola- respondió sonriente

-¿Cómo te va?

-Bien, y¿a ti?

-Bien¿te acompaño?

-Seguro- y siguieron su camino

-Maldito- Ron y Dániel estaban a unos metros tras Ginny

-¿Qué?- Respondió Dániel-, solo está acompañándolo

-Con eso me basta para odiarlo

-Cálmate¿quieres?

-No. No quiero

-Preocúpate por ti, no por los demás. Además, Ginny sabe cuidarse sola

-No lo dudo

-Claro que si- dijo burlón

Ron lo fulminó con la mirada antes de percatarse de la presencia de dos chicas tras ellos

-Hermione- dijo Ron y Dániel giró

-Hola chicos, ella es Eli

-Hola- dijeron ambos al unísono

-Un gusto- dijo la chica y se giró hacia Hermione- Te veré después, y no olvides lo que te dije

-Seguro

Eli se perdió por el pasillo, y Ron no pudo evitar seguirle el camino

-Ron- Lo llamó Hermione

-¿Qué?

-Déjala: no está a tu alcance

-¿bromeas?

-No. Déjala

-Bueno¿nos vamos?- intervino Dániel

.Seguro- respondió la chica

-jajaja… ¿A dónde?- inquirió Ron

-a estudiar- respondió Hermione-, y no te vendría mal que nos acompañases

-ja, hoy vienes muy bromista

-Como quieras- se encogió de hombros

Ambos entraron a la biblioteca. Ron dudó hacia donde podría dirigirse en ese instante, y votó por ir en busca de la chica que recién conoció.

-Hola- le dijo cuando la encontró sentada en una banca en el jardín cercano a los invernaderos

-Hola- respondió Eli extrañada apartando el ejemplar de corazón de bruja

-¿te importa si te acompaño?

-No- volvió a sonar extrañada

-Me preguntaba por que no te había visto antes

-Por que eres muy poco observador. Me senté siempre al fondo el año pasado

-Buen- Ron sintió que perdía puntos

-Descuida- le sonrió-, nunca noté que existías hasta que te volviste un merodeador

-¿somos tan notables?

-Digamos que no es fácil ignorarlos

-¿siquiera te agradamos?

-Podría decirse: solo por que sus bromas pesadas no me afectan

Ron se sonrojó

-No te pongas así- continuó la chica-. Digamos que no me afecta su comportamiento

-Correcto… Tengo que irme- y se puso en pie- Tal vez podamos charlar otro día

-Seguro- le sonrió y el chico se marchó

Ella volvió a tomar el ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja cuando Ron se perdió de vista

La verdad de las cosas era que uno a uno, los chicos se habían comenzado a fijar en alguna chica en específico, mas ellas procuraban no hacer notar lo que pasaba, puesto que sabían que el comportamiento de los chicos era extraño, y que si sabían que ellas gustaban de ellos, comenzarían a comportarse de manera extraña y, como dijo Hermione, patética: Por una parte, Harry buscaba toda ocasión para cruzar palabras con Cess, mientras que ella procuraba que no fueran muchas, aunque siempre regresaba a la sala común, maravillada por aquella escena; Ruppert, por otra parte, solía buscar a Annie, y esta se dejaba encontrar, mas no perdía oportunidad para lanzar insinuaciones de que eran amigos y nada más; Dániel y Hermione habían conseguido pasar mucho tiempo juntos, mas ninguno se atrevía a siquiera mencionar que se agradaban un poquito; Ron había conseguido gustarle a cualquier cantidad de chicas por todo el colegio, mas todo aquello fue intentando conquistar a Eli, quien se había comportado indiferente con él, a pesar de que le gustara tanto; Iván no había podido hablar con Emma sobre sus sentimientos, mas estaba seguro que ella le correspondería algún día… con lo que no contaba era que ya le correspondía; Héctor había pasado mucho tiempo en compañía de Ginny, quien se sentía muy agradecida: si bien no estaba segura de que el chico le gustaba, sabía que le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, mas no sentía lo mismo de su parte… algo dentro de ella le decía que él no estaba interesado en su amistad; Draco procuraba estar cerca de ;Millicent, mas no por que le gustara, si no por que Carla, una chica linda de cabellera rizada, era amiga de Milli, mas nunca pudo acercarse a ella desde la noche del castigo, puesto que Sebas lo vigilaba, y no quería que fuese del dominio público que buscaba una relación con alguna chica; claro que con ello de estar vigilando a Draco, Sebas descuidó la relación con Pansy, quien estaba ya harta de que no pudieran estar solos y había comenzado a alejarse de manera tan sutil, que Sebas no se dio cuenta de que Pansy nunca estaba con ellos.

Entre juegos e indirectas se pasaron los años sin conseguir que las relaciones se dieran, mas con cada año que pasaba, cada uno se picaba más y más con cada uno. Las chicas comenzaban a hartarse de las indirectas de los chicos, sin que pudieran hablar claramente, a tal grado que comenzaron a fijarse en otros chicos del colegio. Hacia el quinto año, Sebas y Draco habían conseguido entrar en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin: el primero como cazador y el segundo como buscador

Pansy, por otra parte, ese año haría la prueba para entrar como guardiana, lo que tenía a Sebas con la esperanza de volver a estar con ella más tiempo. Pero dentro de la cabeza de la chica, estaban pasando diferentes ideas, que no había platicado con ninguno de los chicos.

Continuará.

alò chicos. Lamento la tardanza, espero que me puedan perdonar, pero mas vale tarde que nunca. Les dejo este capi esperando que les guste, y no olviden dejar sus revews con lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo... jijiji. Los amo  
XOX


	9. Planes Frustrados

**Planes frustrados**

La mañana de la prueba, Sebas estuvo en el campo muy temprano para comenzar a practicar, mas se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa: Ravenclaw estaba entrenando.

-¡Cuidado!- una bludger pasó a medio milímetro de la cabeza del slytherin mas un chico logró regresarla sin causarle daño-¿Qué hace un Slitheryn tan temprano en el campo?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Uy- intervino Annie desde su escoba a unos cuantos metros sobre su cabeza-, parece que alguien se levantó con el pie equivocado¿no es así, Bulstrode?

-Si fuera tú, me enfocaría en la snitch- respondió el chico

-No te preocupes por mí, que ya la encontré.- Aceleró a una gran velocidad en dirección al chico, que logró esquivar el golpe. Annie regresó a su lado y desmontó su escoba-. Este año, la victoria es nuestra: no creo que debas esforzarte.

-Ya lo veremos.

-Bien- Annie volvió al campo con la snitch en la mano.

-¡Terminó el entrenamiento!- gritó el capitán de Ravenclaw, y el equipo se retiró a los vestidores. Sebas subió a su escoba, mas antes de poder elevarse, una voz lo llamó:

-Llegas temprano- el chico giró sobre su hombro para ver a Pansy tras él.

-Tú también.- dijo sin darle importancia

-quería calentar antes de la prueba

-No te lo pregunté

-¿Por qué estás así conmigo?

-¿yo?, tú de pronto te alejaste.

-Estabas muy ocupado vigilando que Draco no Anduviera con tu prima que ya no tenías tiempo para mi.

-Como sea. ¿Tres vueltas?, quien llegue aquí gana

-Bien- subió a su escoba y se colocó al nivel de él-. Una… dos…- y salió a gran velocidad. Un momento después, Sebas la siguió.

- ¡Hiciste trampa!- le gritó a escasos centímetros de ella

-¡Tú tienes más experiencia!

El chico sonrió y aceleró; le dio alcance un poco tiempo:

- ¡Dime algo!- dijo cuando se encontraba a su lado-¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Por que la pregunta?

-¡por que estás por comerte mi aire!- y aceleró de tal manera que le sacó una buena ventaja. Cuando terminó las tres vueltas, bajó y desmontó. Ella tardó unos segundos en llegar.

-Eres un grosero- dijo la chica entre risas.

-Al menos soy honesto.

-¿a que te refieres?

-Hiciste trampa

-En la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale.

-Tú lo has dicho

-¿es una amenaza?- le lanzó una mirada coqueta.

-No… tal vez.

-No hables con rodeaos.

-Yo no lo hago. Tú sí.

Ambos dudaron:

"es tu oportunidad- pensó él-: solo bésala y ya. Con eso se dará cuenta de que aún te gusta, y podrá decirte de una vez por todas lo que siente por ti. Una… Dos…."

-Calma, tórtolos- Draco los interrumpió

-¿a que te refieres?- Pansy lo miró con desdén.

-Sabes a lo que refiero- dijo sin despegar la vista de ella.

¿Qué significaba aquello¿acaso Draco sabía algo que Sebas ignoraba? Algo se tenían ese par que Sebas tenía que ignorar y tarde se le hacía para hacerlo.

-No lo hagas- Ginny y Ron estaban teniendo una discusión entre Hermanos

-Ginny, entiende: es tradición- Repuso este sin detener el paso; su destino, el capo de quidditch

-¿tradición?- se le puso enfrente haciéndole detener el paso.-, solo lo hiciste el año que entraste, y fue para formar parte de los merodeadores.

-Precisamente- esquivó a la chica y trató de seguir, mas ésta la detuvo por el brazo y lo izo girar.

-Esto no tiene que ver con el hecho de que yo salga con un Slytherin¿o si?

-No eres el centro del universo, hermanita- y se zafó de ella- además Bruke no está en el equipo.

-Ron, por favor, no hagas nada en el campo… no hoy.

Ron dudó.

-Te lo suplico… te lo pido como tu hermana,

Dudó nuevamente.

-Bien- dijo finalmente muy a su pesar-, pero tú me debes una.

-Gracias- le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia e campo.

-¡eso no cuenta!- y le vio perderse en el camino.

-¡Ronni!- una voz le hizo olvidar a su hermana y girar.

-Lavender… que… sorpresa tan… ¿sorpresa?- dijo con fastidio

-Ronni- y lo abrazó-, me has evitado toda la semana¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo… no… nada. ¿Por qué preguntas?- no cambió el tono

-Vamos a cumplir tres meces juntos¿eso no te dice nada?

-Emm… ¿no?- ahora, mas que fastidiado, estaba extrañado.

-Prometiste que tendrías una sorpresa para mí- respondió a la mar de contenta.

-ah… ¿si?... bueno- el chico aprovechó aquella frase para sí- tal vez no debieras estar tan contenta.

-¿Por qué no?- arqueó una ceja

-No tenía planeado esto, pero creo que es lo mejor.

-Ronni, no entiendo

-Mira, yo…- busco la manera menos lastimera posible- creo que deberíamos… salir con otras personas- La chica abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-No lo tomes a mal. Lo que pasa es que…- dudó por unos instantes-… siento que tal vez, esto se tornó algo… rutinario.

Hubo una pausa. Inesperadamente, la chica se lanzó hacia él y le plantó un beso, se separó de él y le sujetó el rostro:

-Si eso es lo que quieres, está bien, pero no olvides que sabes donde encontrarme.- giró sobre sus talones y volvió sobre sus pasos dejando al chico anonadado,

-¿qué ocurre?- Daniel y Hermione notaron a Ron con una expresión de sorpresa.

-No lo sé.

-No digas tonterías- intervino Hermione-, acabo de ver a Lavender alejarse de ti.

-Ah, si… ella y yo terminamos… creo.

-¿crees?- Daniel no pudo evitar reír.

-Si, bueno, le dije que saliéramos con otras personas y lo tomó bien… demasiado bien.

-¿Qué significa "demasiado" dentro de tu vocabulario?- preguntó la chica de manera burlona ganándose así, una mirada severa por parte de Daniel- ¿Qué?

-Demasiado- continuó Ron- significa que sonrió, me besó, volvió a sonreír, y se marchó.

-Lo tomó demasiado bien- apoyó Daniel.

-¿Qué?- Hermione arqueó una ceja- ¿acaso hay una regla dentro de la torcida mente de los merodeadores que dice que las chicas con las que terminan deben deprimirse?

-Yo no dije eso- se defendió-, solo digo que es extraño que una persona reaccione así cuando terminan con ella

-¿Porqué¿Por qué están acostumbrados a que hagan drama?

-Si… no, espera, no pongas palabras en mi boca.

-Tal vez los merodeadores solo salen con chicas para que cuando las corten, ellas les rueguen¿me equivoco?

-Estás completamente equivocada.

-o eso quieres que crea- giró sobre sus talones molesta y se marchó en dirección al lago.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- Ron arqueó una ceja.

-No lo sé. Ha estado así desde el expreso.- Daniel no lograba entender cómo una amistad de tanto tiempo comenzaba a estropearse por algo tan insignificante y que no los involucraba

-Es la edad- dijo Ron como si tal cosa

-¿qué?- no pudo evitar soltar un bufido.

-Se ponen locas con la edad- ambos echaron a reír. Luego se pusieron en marcha hacia el campo de quidditch- ¿Por qué te importa tanto Hermione?

-No lo se, supongo que es una chica agradable.

-¿agradable?, es mandona, presumida y fea.

-No es fea… considero que es linda

-Espera un segundo- dijo Ron entre risas-, no la consideras agradable y linda¿o si?

Daniel dudó.

-Si¿por qué?- arqueó una ceja

-Mí querido Lunático: te gusta Hermione

-¿Qué?... ¡No!

-Claro que so: te gusta y por eso se comporta así

-No entiendo tu lógica

-También le gustas, y ella lo sabe, pero tú no se lo dices.

-No me gusta

-Di lo que quieras, yo se que sí- y echo a correr con Daniel siguiéndole de muy cerca.

Continuará

Bueno, pues, lamento profundamente la tardanza pero es que esto de la escuela, me tiene algo atareada, pero despues de todo, les dejo esto esperando que les haya gustado. Porfis dejen Revews con lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo. Como siempre, esto va para Sebas y Hector, mis amigos, compañeros y hermanos.  
XOX  
AnNiE... FELICES PASCUAS


	10. Ideas, Esperanzas

**Ideas, esperanzas.**

Cuando hubo terminado la prueba, Pansy, después de sonreír a la noticia de ser la nueva guardiana, se alejó de Sebas y Draco, quienes querían felicitarla, y se reunió con una chica de cabellera rizada.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Sebas se mostraba un tanto indignado.

-Déjala. Es solo una chica extraña en compañía de una chica linda

-¿qué?- Sebas arqueó una ceja

-¿qué?- dijo entre risas.

-¿te gusta Carla?

-Creí que lo sabías

-No hay forma si no me lo dices… además, Millicent…

-Ella solo estaba ayudándome

-¿ayudándote?- Todos esos años los había ocupado en frustrar cualquier plan de Draco para andar con Milli, estropeando así, su relación con Pansy, cuando en realidad, Draco buscaba una cita con Carla, la que, según él, había sido la chica más sencilla y discreta del castillo.

-Sí, mira: todo eso de que yo gustaba de Milli, era sólo para que la gente no se diera cuenta

-¿desde cuándo le das importancia a lo que los otros digan?

-Ehm… ¿desde siempre?, además de que no me interesa de que algún sangre sucia como Granger se entere de mi vida

-Le das mucha importancia- y comenzó a andar hacia el castillo

-Es solo que no quiero, es todo.

-Hablo de Granger- Draco dio un sobresalto- Siempre que hablas de los sangre sucias en general, la pones de ejemplo a ella

-No tiene que ver con la importancia que le doy a esa… a ella, es solo que es la única persona que me viene a la mente cuando hay que mencionarlos.

-Pues no lo hagas- detuvo el paso por unos segundos mirando con rudeza al otro Slytherin y reanudó el paso

-¿hacer que?- Draco arqueó una ceja y lo siguió.

-Hablar de ellos.

-Ahora eres tú el que les da más importancia de la que se merecen

-Merecen el mismo respeto que nosotros.

-Lo dices como si nunca les hubieras hablado con desprecio

Sebas se detuvo y lo miró en silencio por un momento. Tal vez lo había hecho por muchos años, pero mientras pasaba más tiempo con Héctor Burke, había entrado en razón… o al menos comprendió que cualquiera que se burle, será objeto de burla.

-Si vas a hacerlo- dijo alfil-, no lo hagas frente a mí.- y siguió su camino

-¿o qué?- le preguntó Draco sin seguirle el paso- ¿acaso te gusta Granger?

Sebas detuvo el paso por un momento, y Draco sonrió. Sin decir nada, Sebas siguió su camino sin siquiera pensar en lo que Draco había dicho: tenía un objetivo y lo iba a cumplir.

-¿una cita?- la mañana siguiente, Sebas le contó su plan a Héctor en el camino hacia el comedor- ¿cómo?

-Héctor, por favor: me ha gustado desde el primer año, y cada vez que logro tener un avance, lo estropeo todo: lo tiro por la borda y tardo algo así como un año en darme cuenta de ello¿entiendes?, y no estoy seguro de que ella me diga que saldrá conmigo, así que tengo que asegurarme de que asista.

-Esa parte sí la entendí, lo que no, es dónde entro yo.

-Eres el único que me puede ayudar.

Ambos cruzaron la gran puerta y se dirigieron a la mesa de Slytherin, buscando dos puestos que no estuvieran rodeados de mucha gente.

-Es absurdo. Sería muy obvio que se trata de ti.

-Pero tienes contactos en Gryffindor- y sonrió maliciosamente

-No te atrevas ni a pensarlo. No voy a involucrar a Ginny con Pansy

-No tiene que ser ella.

-Sería más fácil enviarle una nota anónima o una lechuza o algo así.

-Sólo pídeselo

Héctor dudó por un momento.

-No

-¿Qué?- preguntó decepcionado.

-Lo siento pero es mi última palabra.

-Después de todo este tiempo¿me dices que no¿no… no vas a ayudarme?

-No es que no quiera ayudarte, solo no quiero que Ginny te ayude.-Sebas sonrió- ¿Por qué sonríes?- preguntó Héctor, arqueando una ceja.

-Te gusta mucho¿No es así?

-No tanto como Pansy a ti… te veré más tarde.- se puso en pie y se dispuso a marcharse- ¡ah!- giró nuevamente-, y envíale una nota- y se marchó.

-enviarle una nota…- dijo Sebas hacia sí en tono burlón.

-¿a quien?- Draco tomó el puesto junto a él.

-A nadie- respondió esquivando su mirada.

-¿acaso es a Pansy?- dijo tomando una hogaza de pan

-Ja¿Por qué habría de enviarle una nota a Pansy?

-Tal vez por que te gusta.

Sebas miró el rostro del rubio: tenía su estúpida sonrisa de idiota en los labios, y lo único que se le ocurrió decir, fue lo mismo que Draco le hubiera dicho de ser al revés:

-No me gusta, es mi amiga, y tengo que irme.- se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia fuera del gran comedor, cuando alguien tropezó con él y ambos terminaron en el suelo.

-Vaya- dijo la chica-, parece que siempre nos encontramos en malas situaciones.

-Si querías que me lastimara, lo lograste- respondió el chico poniéndose en pie.

-No. Ciertamente, no era eso lo que buscaba- y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Annie¿Cierto?

-Así es. Ya era tiempo que dejaras de llamarme "Ravenclaw"

-Discúlpame

Annie dudó.

-¿Vas a pedirme un favor?

-¿qué?... ¿cómo… cómo lo supiste?

-Intuición femenina- se burló-¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Conoces a Parkinson?

-¡la chica que siempre miras pasar, que se sienta junto a Gayón, la de cabello negro, que jugó botella con nosotros el año pasado?- Sebas sonrió un tanto burlón y un tanto apenado-. Sí, la conozco¿Qué con ella?

-Alguien me pidió que le pidiera que tal vez ella pudiera…

-Basta- lo interrumpió- ¿cuela es el mensaje?, porque entre explicaciones y cadenas, solo consigues que yo piense que se trata de ti.

-Bien: a las cinco en la banca del jardín central.

-Hay muchas bancas en el jardín central- dijo con un dejo de burla.

-Lo se. Sólo dile que escoja una banca y que él la encontrará

-Bien: a las cinco en el jardín central. Correcto- le dirigió una sonrisa y entró en el gran comedor.

Sebas se sintió aliviado de encontrar a alguien que pudiera hacerle ese favor, y qué mejor que una chica a la que no solía hablarle a menudo. Siguió su camino hacia las mazmorras para terminar de planear esa cita.

-ola Parkinson, Gayón- Annie se había acercado hasta la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- respondió Carla de manera hostil.

-Nada que tenga que ver contigo: si quieres pelear, tenemos tiempo de sobra.

-¿Entonces?- intervino Pansy

-Se rumora por el castillo que alguien te encontrará hoy a las cinco en la banca de jardín central.

-¿Se rumora?

-sí. Se rumora

Pansy dudó

-Hay muchas bancas en jardín central.

-Lo se. Dice que escojas una y él te encontrará.

Dudó nuevamente.

-Bien… a las cinco.

Annie sonrió nuevamente y se retiró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw a acompañar a Ely, Cess y Emma.

-No estarás pensando en ir¿o sí?- Carla arqueaba una ceja.

-¿Por qué no?- respondió como si tal cosa

-No sabes quien es- alegó su compañera.

-No vaya a ser un ex-convicto de azkabán- se burló

-pero…

-Lo peor que puede pasar- la interrumpió- es que no me agrade y lo mando a volar.

Carla dudó.

-Bien, pero luego no digas que no te lo dije.

Pansy sonrió agradecida de una amistad tan fuerte como la que había logrado con Carla, mas deseaba que no tuviera razón.

-¿por que tan alegre?- dijo la voz de Evaristo, un chico de sexto año, amigo de ambas chicas

-Hola… y por nada- se adelantó Pansy

-Nadie está alegre por nada- inquirió el chico.

Tiene una cita a ciegas- intervino Carla.

-Pues suerte- dijo alegre el chico.

Pansy sonrió.

Continuará

ahora si, Seba comienza a ser más decidido con su vida... espero que les guste, y dejen sus revews. XOx


	11. sorpresas inesperadas

-¿qué hacemos aquí?- Ely acompañó a Annie al jardín central a las cinco.

-Ya te dije, quedé de ver a alguien

-Escuché eso, lo que no entiendo es por que tanta insistencia de que yo viniera.

-Escucha, Ely, te voy a decir lo que pasa: alguien que me pidió que estuvieras aquí, sin embargo, creí que si te decía no ibas a querer venir.

-Creíste bien- la chica se puso en pie y se dispuso a marcharse, sin embargo, Annie la detuvo por el brazo.

-Una sola oportunidad- le rogó-, sólo una.

Hubo una pausa. Ely le miró y comprendió que Annie nunca haría nada que pudiera lastimarla: muy por el contrario, si había acordado esa cita era para bien y sin riesgo de causar algún mal.

-Bien- dijo finalmente y volvió a tomar su puesto.

-Gracias- respondió la chica y se dispuso a marcharse.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó lastra chica con preocupación.

-Solo espera un poco.

-¿qué?

-Por favor- Ely la miró de manera inquisitiva, a lo que Annie reaccionó con una cara de súplica.

-Bien- dijo finalmente, como si no le quedara otra opción. Annie sonrió y se marchó, no sin antes dar un buen tropiezo con Pansy, quien iba acompañada por Draco.

-Otra vez- dijo el chico continuando con su conversación- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Una chica de Ravenclaw, ya te lo dije- Pansy encontró una banca vacía no muy lejos de donde Ely, y tomó el puesto seguida por Draco.

-Con todo el respeto que esos azules me merecen, yo no confiaría.

-Con todo el respeto que tú me mereces, déjame sola.

Draco la miró. Su tono no fue contundente ni mucho menos, más bien fue sutil, pero tenía razón: si quien fuera a verla la veía con él, no se atrevería a acercarse, así que se puso en pie y se marchó sin saber o darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado.

-Así que eras tú- dijo la voz de Annie tras Sebas a unos cuantos metros de Pansy.

-¿Qué?- el chico arqueó una ceja

-No creas que no me doy cuenta: tienes un clavel en la mano y no has parado de ver a Draco esperando a que se marche.

-¿Cuál es tu pinto?

-Que ya lo izo.- giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Annie- la llamó el Slytherin de último momento. La chico giró para mirarlo.- Gracias- Ella sonrió y siguió su camino; él se acercó a la chica de sus ojos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Ron había presenciado la escena con el Slytherin, y sencillamente no lo aprobó.

-No es tu asunto- respondió secamente- pero si yo fuera tú, me apresuraría a acercarme a Ely, por que no parece estar muy interesada en quedarse.

Dicho eso, Ron se acercó a la chica. Annie miró la fotografía ante sus ojos: Roy y Ely, Pansy y Sebas, y por alguna extraña razón, se sintió celosa de ambas.

-Gracias por esto- le dijo Sebas a Pansy cuando estuvieron juntos

-¿Por qué?- no pudo evitar sentirse extrañada ante tal comentario.

-Por venir.- La chica se sonrojó: sabía bien que el chico le gustaba, pero algo dentro de ella le hacía sentirse insegura, después de todo, había pasado mucho tiempo sin que él se le acercara.

-No tienes que agradecer- y se quedaron en silencio por unos cuantos segundos.

-¿sabes algo?- rompió él- Yo nunca me sentí entusiasmado de venir a Hogwarts… más bien, no quería venir.

-¿por qué?- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-No lo sé: toda esa… basura que mis padres decían de la educación que daban aquí- ambos soltaron una risita-, pero ahora me siento muy feliz de haberlo hecho.

-¿y eso?

-Por que de no haber venido, jamás te hubiera conocido.

La chica se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Lo único que pudo sentir fue la mano del chico tomándole el mentón para que levantara la mirada. En sus ojos, pudo ver que le importaba, así que no dudó ni un minuto más en besarla… y ella le correspondió.

-Parece que en Slytherin hay algo de amor- le dijo Ron a Ely a unos cuantos metros.

-Déjalos- le respondió con una sonrisa y lo miró- ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

-Bueno- Ron comenzó a sentirse nervioso, algo que Ely notó al instante- Sólo tengo un par de preguntas¿Por cuánto tiempo hemos salido?- la chica no respondió-, es solo que¿no crees que ya podría ser tiempo de que aclaremos lo nuestro?

-¿aclarar lo nuestro?- Ely sabía bien a qué se refería con ello, pero no le gustaba que no fuera claro con ella.

-Déjame explicarte: tú me gustas, y todo me dice que yo te gusto, entonces, lo que quiero decir es…- y no pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas

-Ron¿qué ocurre?- hizo un esfuerzo para no reír

-¿quieres ser mi novia?- Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, así que Ron tomó su rostro delicadamente y la besó tiernamente.

A unos cuantos metros, un cuarteto de chicas habían mirado aquella escena sentadas a la sombra de un árbol: Annie, Cess, Herminoe y Ginny estaban a punto de comenzar de halar de aquel beso.

-Vaya- comenzó Hemione-, cualquiera diría que Ron no la conquistaría.

-Estás hablando de mi hermano- contrapuso Ginny

-Lo siento

-Yo creo- intervino Cess- que todos lo merodeadores encuentran la forma

-¿la forma?- inquirió Annie-, te gusta Harry desde hace tiempo¿no crees que sea fácil encontrarte la forma?

-¿qué dices de Daniel y Hermione?- se defendió

-¿qué con nosotros?- la chica se sonrojó

-Se gustan desde hace años- completó Ginny

-¿qué me dices de tú con Héctor?

-Hola- interrumpió Iván acompañado de Emma… y de qué forma.

-Hola- corearon las chicas, son embargo, la vista de Annie se detuvo en las manos entrelazadas de los chicos.

-¿ustedes dos…?- intentó decir, obteniendo como única respuesta el asentimiento de la chica. En las cuatro espectadoras se dibujó una gran sonrisa, mientras que los involucrados se sonrojaron.

-Me alegro por ustedes- dijo Cess

-¿Qué me dices de ti y Potter?- inquirió Emma a la mar de contenta-: todo parece ir bien entre ustedes.

-¿potter?- Annie la miró seriamente-¿tú y Potter ya andan?- hubo una pausa bastante incómoda.

-Yo…- titubeó la involucrada-; no se lo había dicho a nadie.

-Pues no lo escondiste bien, al parecer- Annie sonaba un poco molesta.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Cess como si tal cosa.

-Nada- respondió Annie de igual manera

-Y si no pasa nada¿por qué estás tan molesta?

-porque no me lo dijiste.

Cess dudó en las palabras que utilizaría y vaciló mirando al resto del grupo, quienes evitaron su mirada y trataron de no hacer ningún movimiento que se pudiera interpretar a favor de una u otra.

-No es nada personal, no se lo dije a nadie.- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Yo hubiera guardado el secreto.-Cess dudó nuevamente mirando a los demás, quienes no cambiaron su actitud.

-¿Por qué es tan importante?

-Por nada en realidad, sólo creí que confiabas en mí- se puso en pie y se alejó del grupo haciendo caso omiso de de los llamados de Emma y Ginny. Cuando casi estuvo en el vestíbulo, un par de chicos la detuvieron.

-Annie- dijo Daniel-¿qué ocurre?

La chica miró al merodeador y posteriormente a Ruppert a su lado. Este último la miró con preocupación.

-Díganme algo¿ustedes sabían que Harry y Cess andan?

-Si¿por qué?- se apresuró a decir Ruppert

-Eso creí- y tuvo la intención de marcharse.

-No creí que te gustara Harry- dijo Daniel haciéndola detener el paso.

-¿qué dices¿Potter¿de… de donde sacas eso?,

-Bueno, por o que dices…- comenzó a decir.

-Sólo pienso que es obvio que él confía en ustedes… por lo menos más de lo que Cess en nosotras.- y se marchó. Ellos vieron como se perdía en el camino

-Bueno- rompió Daniel-, al menos ya sabemos que no le gusta Harry

-¿qué insinúas?- dijo el otro retomando el paso

-Que deberías ir con esa chica y decirle que te importa.

-Ja, lo haré cuándo tú le digas a Granger lo mucho que te gusta.

-Canuto, si fuera respecto a mí…

-Si, claro, como digas.

-Burke- Draco y Evaristo se habían acercado a Héctor en la sala común cuando comenzaba a caer el sol.

-Malfoy¿Qué se te ofrece?- respondió secamente sin apartar el libro en sus manos.

-Se rumora por el castillo¿sabes?-completó Evaristo.

-¿Si¿Qué se rumora?- dijo sin darle importancia a lo que dijera.

-Que te gusta una Gryffindor… Weasley para ser exactos- se apresuró a decir Draco.

-¿Y si así fuera?- y por primera vez los encaró. Hubo una pausa llena de tensión, y finalmente, Evaristo habló:

-Seré honesto: no me agrada la idea, pero te deseo suerte.- giró sobre sus talones y se marchó, seguido de Draco. Héctor no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa ante tal apoyo de las personas que menos esperaba: se sentía a salvo de ellos.

-Bueno- rompió Draco una vez fuera de la sala común-, ahora solo falta resolver un asunto más.

Caminaron escaleras arriba hasta la biblioteca, donde Evaristo esperó en la puerta y Draco entró. Recorrió el pasillo central hasta el final donde torció hacia la izquierda. Ahí pudo ver a Carla sumida en un libro de interés personal. Volvió al pasillo central y sacó su varita, conjuró una figura de cristal: una flor. Volvió a mirar a Carla y sin dudar un poco más, se acercó por detrás, colocó la flor de cristal a un costado de ella y se marchó. Ella miró la flor, la tomó encantada por el detalle, y giró para ver a quien la había colocado, pero no logró ver ni la sombra de Draco.

Continuará.

UF, despues de tanto buscare, salió. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus revews con lo bueno lo malo y lo feo, que aquí todo se vale. Kiss, kiss: Annie. .

Para mis amigos: Héctor y Sebas, para Uko, Miguel, Panda, Vichy, Thomy. Para mis amigas: Cess, Ely, Lau, Carla.


	12. Retomando enemistades

Durante la apertura del torneo de quidditch y con Pansy en el equipo de Slytherin, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se las habían visto difíciles para avanzar en la tabla de puntaje a tal grado que conforme se acercaba el invierno, las relaciones entre las casa se hacían más frías y secas: a pesar de le buena relación entre Hermione y Annie, éstas solo se alcanzaban a ver cuando ambas acordaban estudiar con Cess. Además, con los TIMOS en camino, los alumnos de quinto comenzaban a sentirse nerviosos, por lo que ellos acudían a quienes podrían sacudirles las telarañas para aquellas fechas: las chicas más estudiosas.

Con el paso de los días, Hermione pasaba mucho tiempo con Ron y Harry tratando de ayudarles a completar sus deberes de manera correcta y ordenada, sin embargo, en muchos de ellos habían obtenido notas de Insatisfactorios. Por otro lado, entre Ely y Cess se habían puesto de acuerdo con Annie para ayudarle con sus lados débiles, después de una espeluznante T que había sacado en un ensayo de historia de la magia. Sebas, Draco, Pansy y Héctor habían sacado buenas notas, en general, a pesar de que éste último había procurado pasar mucho más tiempo con Ginny y se desaparecían cada tercer día. Mientras los alumnos de quinto se sentían presionados por los TIMOS, aquellos que ya se habían librado de ellos, procuraban seguir con la diversión diariamente: para la primera semana de Diciembre, Flich había castigado con horas de trabajo a dos de los merodeadores y a los gemelos Weasley por haberse lanzado bolas de fuego de un bando a otro a mitad de uno de los corredores, y un par de días antes habían sido sorprendidos robando algunos objetos confiscados del cajón del mismo; incluso Hermione había sentido la tentación de reportar a los gemelos un par de veces.

Para las vacaciones con motivo de las fiestas, tanto Sebas como Pansy habían escrito a sus padres para notificarles que pasarían esas fechas en el castillo, mientras que Héctor prometió hacer constantes visitas a casa de los Weasley, lo que a Ron no le pareció al contrario de Ginny. Harry y Rupert pasarían Navidad en Francia como lo hacían todos los años, y regresarían a Londres en vísperas de año nuevo. Daniel por otra parte, permanecería en Londres para ambas fechas al igual que Annie y Cess.

Durante el viaje en el expreso, Harry, Cess, Ruppert y Annie consiguieron un espacio para ellos, sin embargo, la segunda pareja se sintió comprometida con sus respectivos amigos a realizar el viaje de tal manera, ya que habían concluido mal la relación que tal vez pudo haber ocurrido:

-Así que- dijo Harry tratando de romper el incómodo silencio-, Annie¿en donde pasarás las fiestas?

-En casa-Dijo seriamente mirando por la ventana, lo que había estado haciendo desde que el expreso había comenzado a andar.

-¿Qué hay de ti Rupert?- preguntó Cess, nerviosa, tratando de no empeorar la situación

-Iré a Francia con Harry, cosa que ya sabes, por que te lo dije esta mañana.- Respondió el chico con fastidio sin despegar la mirada de la puerta del compartimiento.

-¿el señor Black está molesto por no ser el centro de atención?- intervino Annie con desdén y mirándolo por primera vez.

-yo…- Cess trató de interrumpir el inicio de una segura discusión.

-A diferencia de ti- dijo Rupert mirando a Annie con enfado-, la gente me presta atención por lo atractivo que les parezco

-¿atractivo?, mas bien diría engreído, presumido e idiota.

-Chicos…- Harry trató de calmarlos.

-¿idiota?, veamos si puedes superar mis tres Extraordinarios y todos aprobados en los TIMOS, chica Trol.

Tras las últimas dos palabras del merodeador, Cess y Harry cesaron los intentos de parar la discusión y desearon nunca haber ocasionado el encuentro. Rupert sonrió victorioso, sin embargo, su cara de satisfacción se desvaneció con el movimiento de Annie al sacar su varita y apuntarlo con ella:

-Tal vez no sea muy buena con historia de la magia, pero puedo jurar que soy mejor que tú para encantamientos.- y guardó silencio por unos segundos- Cuídate, Black, porque esto es guerra.- guardó su barita y salió del lugar muy molesta.

-Genial- dijo Cess una vez que estuvo cerrada la puerta-, escucha bien, Black: si se molestó conmigo también, tú pagaras por ello.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de sus complejos!, y no tengo tiempo para tus reclamos-, y salió del compartimiento tomando la dirección contraria a la de Annie.

Ella caminó unos cuantos metros antes de escuchar la inconfundible risa de Ely, por lo que entró en el compartimiento a echar un vistazo: ahí estaban Ron, Hermione, Ely y Ginny, sin embargo, al ver al pelirrojo dudó sobre entrar, así que habló:

-¿Acaso Hogwarts está rodeado de merodeadores?- y salió sin más.

-¿Qué le pasa?- dijo Ron con aire ofendido.

Siguió caminando hasta que pasó por un compartimiento en el que vio a Héctor en compañía de Draco, Crabbe y Goyle, y sin importar la presencia de los últimos tres, tomó el puesto junto al primero.

-¿se te perdió algo?- dijo Draco con desdén

-Esos malditos merodeadores se creen dueños del colegio- Respondió la chica ignorando a Draco-. Rupert Black es un engreído, patán e hipócrita; pasa la mitad del tiempo haciendo estupideces y la otra mitad matando las pocas neuronas que tiene en esa torcida mente: me da lástima.

-No eres la única- Soltó Draco al ver la igualdad de ideas.

-¿Qué hizo ahora?- preguntó Héctor mirando a la chica que comenzaba a temblar de la rabia.

-El simple hecho de existir debiera ser suficiente para que todos sintieran repulsión ante ese chico tan… tan…- y se quedó buscando la palabra.

-¿Repulsivo?- propuso Draco.

-¡Sí!- exclamó ocasionando un sobresalto en el resto del grupo-. Es bueno saber que alguien me comprende.

Mientras Draco comenzaba a forjar una nueva alianza contra los merodeadores, dos de sus más fieles seguidores se encontraban en el ojo del huracán… o de su relación: Tan solo había pasado una tarde desde que Sebas y Pansy se habían quedado casi solos en el castillo, y sin nadie que los distrajera, comenzaron a discutir sobre cómo pasar el tiempo libre. Durante periodos de clases era sencillo puesto que pasaban tiempo estudiando o haciendo los deberes, y era poco el tiempo que podían desconectarse de las clases, sin embargo, una vez de vacaciones, ambos hicieron notar sus diferencias de opiniones, comenzando por la sala común.

-Nunca te ha molestado este lugar- le dijo él tras escuchar la sugerencia de salir de aquél siniestro lugar-, la pasamos bien aquí.

-Eso es por que podemos hacer los deberes lejos de los entrometidos de otras casa. Hoy no hay deberes que hacer, por lo que podríamos salir y jugar en la nieve o algo.

-¿Estás loca?- dijo él si dar crédito a sus oídos-¿jugar en la nieve¿acaso te golpeó una bludgger en el juego pasado?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- la chica comenzaba a enfadarse.

-No hay nada de malo en jugar en la nieve-Respondió el chico notando el enfado en el tono de voz y su expresión-, es solo que la pasamos bien aquí, a gusto, calientitos, y no hay necesidad de ir a la fría intemperie.

-Por primera vez me gustaría que aceptaras alguna de mis propuestas- reprochó sin levantar la voz.

-¿Cuándo no he aceptado una de tus propuestas?- preguntó como si tal cosa, por que sabía que tenía razón.

-¡Nunca las aceptas!- dijo ya con enfado-. Desde que Draco le picó algún bicho raro de no acercarse a Carla, pasamos las tardes aquí encerrados… ni siquiera nos paramos por la biblioteca, y cuando quiero practicar quidditch, termino buscado a Annie porque ustedes dos ni se molestan en responder- hubo una pausa en la que él cayó en que no había tenido muchas consideraciones con ella desde… bueno, nunca-. Sinceramente, Sebas, desde que tú y yo somos novios, nada ha cambiado y si decidí pasar las fiestas aquí contigo fue para tener un acercamiento como dos chicos que se importan y se quieren, pero tal parece que tú no crees lo mismo.

Por unos segundos, ella le sostuvo la mirada esperando una respuesta, sin embargo él se había quedado sin palabras desde hacía varios segundos y no logró recuperarlas ante la inquisitiva mirada de la chica. Molesta por que una vez más no había obtenido respuesta, comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, y haciendo caso omiso a los vagos intentos del chico por mantenerla a su lado, salió con dirección a los invernaderos, zona poco frecuentada por ellos debido a la constante presencia de los merodeadores.

Pansy estuvo un largo rato de pie en la fría nieve que había cubierto el pasto de las afueras de los invernaderos, pensando en si realmente era, aunque fuera, medianamente feliz con los chicos, ya que no era solo el ser novia de Sebas, so no la ya conflictiva amistad con Draco lo que la tenía girando en su tacón. Cuando decidió ir por un pequeño refrigerio, una voz la detuvo:

-Linda tarde- dijo la voz de un chico llamando su atención, así que giró para ver de quien se trataba. Y ahí estaba, un chico de su edad, alto, delgado, de tez blanca y cabello claro; su bufanda presumía su estancia en Hufflepuff… conocía el nombre del chico, y sabía que lo conocía, pero no podía pronunciar el nombre correcto… ¿Brad?... no¿Matt?... no, ni siquiera tenía nada que ver los nombres cque le venían a la cabeza con el rostro del chico… lo había visto recientemente… en el campamento de verano conversó una tarde con él, pero aún no podía decir el nombre correcto…- Justin- dijo el chico notando que en la cabeza de la chica estaba comenzando una tormenta-, Justin Finch-Fletchley

-Claro… disculpa- dijo ella en un momento de cortesía, por que francamente, en aquel momento no estaba dispuesta a establecer una conversación tediosa con un chico al que apenas le había hablado.

-¿ocurre algo?- preguntó al verla soltar una nostálgica mirada.

-Larga historia- respondió como si tal cosa y no dando oportunidad a más preguntas.

-Pues, no parece que haya mucho que hacer… ¿o sí?- dijo mirando a su alrededor y soltando una pequeña risa burlona que ella tomó con muy buen humor.

Pasaron las siguientes dos horas hablando sobre los tormentos que pasaban por la cabeza de la chica, sin embargo, Sebas había decidido ir en busca de su chica, y cuando la encontró sintió una punzada en el corazón.

Continuará

* * *

Espero que puedan perdonar mi inexplicable tardanza. Lo lamento, pero ya está aquí la actualización. Espero que puedan perdonarme y seguir leyendo. Dejen RR que serán bienvenidas. PD: chequen esto http://sociedadcentral. Kiss 


	13. La Visita

Héctor andaba por el camino de tierra que conducía a su destino: su padre que se negaba a ser parte de la situación, había dejado que él se las arreglara solo; su madre, por otra parte, lo había llevado en el auto hasta ahí. Se despidió de su madre cuando estuvo en el pórtico, y ella comprendió que no deseaba que la vieran, por lo que se fue lo más rápido posible hasta la autopista más cercana: él llamó a la puerta de la madriguera.

Esperaba que Ginny abriera la puerta, lo que le haría sentir más cómodo, pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas, por que atendió Ron: el pelirrojo lo miró con desdén y apatía, sentimiento que Héctor ocultó con un gesto de amabilidad. Preguntó por su chica, aunque ya la había visto cruzar por detrás de Ron, y tras un momento de incómodo silencio, Héctor estuvo dentro del desordenado pero acogedor lugar.

Los siguientes en aparecer en el pequeño salón fueron los gemelos, lo que no le agradó a Héctor, ya que comprendía que en ese lugar, no podría responder a sus groserías como lo deseaba, cosa que no habría de ser necesario, si Ginny apareciera: al ser la menor de siete, y la única mujer, siempre había tenido consideraciones con ella, pero por alguna razón que no entendía, no llegaba Ginny.

-Héctor Burke- dijo Fred con una leve risita que suponía que le jugarían una broma.

-Hola chicos- respondió el aludido con respeto pero dejando entendido que no habría acciones sin consecuencias.

-Supe que tus amigos se quedaron en el castillo- intrigó George lanzando una mirada severa al chico-, me pregunto que harán.

-No creo que en verdad te importe- trató de no retar al chico con sus palabras, pero fue difícil

-Te equivocas- volvió Fred-, nos importa mucho, y más por la influencia que esos dos puedan generar en ti… no sea que tú y Ginny pretendas hacer lo mismo

-Ya basta- intervino una cuarta voz. Héctor giró para ver a otro pelirrojo que presumía un cuerpo atlético y una larga cabellera sujeta con una liga. Debía ser el mayor de los Weasley: Bill-: no creo recordar que los hermanos de tu novia te amenazaran- dijo mirando severamente a Fred.

-Como sea- respondió él como si tal cosa y miró a Héctor nuevamente-: la advertencia sigue- le dio una palmada a George en la espalda y salieron por la puerta de atrás.

-Discúlpalos- dijo Bill mirando a Héctor con amabilidad-, son alfo protectores pero se les pasará algún día. Soy Bill- y le tendió la mano.

-Lo sé- Héctor la estrechó-, soy Héctor

-Lo sé- y mabos se quedaron ahí, en silencio, y esperando a Ginny

-Demonios- dijo Ron para sus adentros desde la escalera al ver que Bill se comportaba amable con el Slytherin

-¿por qué maldices?- le dijo Ginny por sobre su hombro, provocándole un sobresalto

-Rayos, Ginny, casi me matas del susto- dijo con la respiración acelerada.

-Así tendrás la conciencia- se burló

-No digas tonterías, y por cierto, tu novio está en el salón.

-¿qué?- dijo exaltada-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- y bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta casi tropezar con Bill-. Lo siento- y giró para encontrarse con la mirada de Héctor- Hola- le dijo con brillos en los ojos y una gran sonrisa.

-Hola- respondió de igual manera. Ella se acercó para abrazarlo-¿Por qué tardaste?

-Ronald no me avisó que estabas aquí- dijo mirando al involucrado que seguía en la escalera. Los otros lo miraron con reprobación antes de que él se perdiera escaleras arriba.-Me da mucho gusto verte.- exclamó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando tuvo la intención de besarlo, su madre apareció en el salón acompañada de Charlie. Ginny dio un sobresalto al verlos entrar, pero ambos fueron muy corteses.

Héctor estrechó la mano de ambos miembros de la familia de Ginny. Posteriormente, su madre comenzó a charlar con él de millones de cosas con lo que él comenzó a sentirse en confianza. Cuando fue la hora de sentarse a comer, era tan bueno el trato entre la madre y él, que ni los gemelos ni Ron pudieron decir nada que pudiera molestar al invitado de honor. Con la mente fría y analítica que tenía, comenzó a caracterizar a cada uno de la familia de Ginny: Ron, el merodeador, era algo tímido en casa, a pesar del exceso de confianza que expresaba en el castillo; los gemelos eran igual de descarados que en el castillo, sin embargo, el símbolo de autoridad que su madre representaba era claramente superior al que podrían representar los profesores; les seguía Persy, el último prefecto que había tenido su familia hasta entonces, era un engreído fatal, ya que no confiaba en su inteligencia y sus buenos modales, sino que presumía de sus múltiples cualidades, y lo que comenzaba cono una buena presentación, terminaba con una fastidiosa despedida; seguía Charlie, quien había pasado los últimos años en Rumania cuidando especies raras de Dragones en una colonia secreta; Bill, el mayor de los hermanos, sentía una gran necesidad de protección para con su madre y su hermana, trabajaba en el ministerio de magia al igual que su padre, lo que los hacía muy cercanos; su padre era un hombre gracioso que confiaba en que su esposa reprendiera a los hijos mientras que él hacía nuevos descubrimientos muggles; y por último, su madre era una mujer inteligente y agradable que confiaba en los ideales de libertad, justicia … y estricta obediencia.

Cuando terminaron de disfrutar la deliciosa comida, Ginny y Héctor dieron un paseo por el jardín de la madriguera. Bill y Charlie estuvieron en el pequeño pórtico "charlando", pero Héctor sabía comprendió que los estarían observando.

-Tu familia es muy agradable- le dijo a la chica abriendo la conversación- sin contar a Ron, Fred y George, creo que el sentimiento es mutuo.

-Ignóralos.- dijo ella con fastidio-, son solo unos tontos… es decir, los quiero mucho, porque son mis hermanos, pero si no son capaces de respetar mi decisión creo que deberían callarse.- El chico sonrió al saber que ella le daba su lugar-. Ahora solo espero el día en el que conozca a tus padres- A Héctor se le congeló la sonrisa: claro que debía conocer a sus padres, pero no era el momento…

Cuando comenzó a obscurecer, Héctor creyó prudente regresar a casa, por lo que pidió permiso de utilizar la red Flu de regreso y para futuras visitas. Los señores Weasley acudieron Felices al ver que el chico se interesaba verdaderamente en la única y más chica hija que tenían… solo esperaban que no hubiera una gran desilusión detrás de ese amor. Héctor volvió a casa: un lujoso Penthouse al sur de Londres; no era la gran mansión pero resaltaba por las riquezas que presumía. Durante la cena, su padre se dedicó a mirarlo con reproche: No estaba de acuerdo con la relación que sostenía con una Weasley, sin embargo, su madre, una mujer poderosa e imponente, respetaba la decisión que él tomara, ya que, después de todo, era su vida.

A la mañana siguiente, Héctor envió una lechuza a casa de la pelirroja, preguntando si era posible que la visitara el día siguiente. Ella confirmó su respuesta unos segundos después de haber terminado de leer el trozo de pergamino que él había enviado.

En casa de los Weasley, ese día pintaba a ser bello: una vez que Ginny hubo enviado la lechuza, se quedó mirando por la ventana hasta que Bill la sacó del trance y comenzaron una cómoda charla. De todos los hermanos, Bill era el más cariñoso con ella, Charlie era con quien podía pasar horas de diversión, Percy era el que le ayudaba con el estudio y los gemelos… bueno, ellos lograban hacerla reír hasta en los peores momentos. Ron era la excepción: tenía una actitud muy diferente a la de sus hermanos, pero aún así, lo quería.

-No des rienda suelta a tus sentimientos- le dijo Bill cuando la escuchó soltar un suspiro-: me agrada que estés tan ilusionada, pero recuerda que entre más alto vueles, más duele cuando caes.

-Aún no me ilusiono y ya planeas que me voy a desilusionar-exclamó juguetona aunque tomando en cuenta lo que le decía.

-No digo que sea malo lo que esperas, pero piensa en los pequeños detalles que te molesten de él… y aprende a vivir con ellos…

-o espera a que le hagamos explotar la cabeza- intervino Fred. Ginny le lanzó una manzana tratando de darle en la cara, sin embargo, él la esquivó con agilidad.

Ginny esperó todo el día de forma impaciente la llegada de su novio, y de no ser por Bill, ella hubiera dormido frente a la chimenea. Se levantó con los primeros rayos de sol y se metió a la ducha a toda prisa, antes de que su padre lo hiciera. Buscó una blusa azul que le quedaba muy bien y los jeans más ajustados que tuviera; se apresuró a cepillar su cabello y bajó al salón. Después de hacer un poco de limpieza, que su madre le agradecería más tarde, buscó unas ricas galletas en la bodega, para ofrecerle a Héctor, y una vez puestas en la mesa del salón solo le quedaba esperar.

Pasada una hora, ya se había cansado, y de algún modo pensó que no le sería posible verlo ese día, así que se sentó en el tercer peldaño de la escalera con un gesto de pesimismo. Bill la encontró, y como símbolo de solidaridad, se sentó junto a ella y aguardó en silencio, esperando a que ella hablara.

-¿crees que vendrá?- le preguntó esperanzada buscando una respuesta alentadora.

-Creo que si dijo que vendría, debes confiar en él-. Y le lanzó una sonrisa. De alguna manera tenía razón en decirle que confiara, sin embargo, algo dentro de ella le decía que había motivos para pensar mal.

-Solo si confías en las serpientes- se escuchó la voz de Ron tras ellos- , por que he de decirte que traes a un maleante en tus pies.

-Al menos me visita, no como tú que ni una triste carta le escribes a Ely

-Para tu información, le escribí ayer por la tarde, y si no la he visitado es por que está en un retiro privado con su familia

-Pretextos- alcanzó a decir la chica antes de que un visitante entrara por la chimenea hasta el salón. Ginny se apresuró a ponerse en pie y una vez que Héctor hubo recuperado el equilibrio, lo abrazó. Bill se adentró en la cocina para darles un poco de privacidad, mientras que Ron se marchó escaleras arriba con cara de fastidio al verlos-. Creí que no vendrías

-Dije que vendría¿no es así?- ella lo abrazó nuevamente y sonrió dispuesta a pasar un muy buen día con él. Estuvieron en el salón gran parte de la mañana; al medio día, acordaron que sería bueno estirar las piernas por unos minutos, así que anduvieron por el lugar hasta la hora del almuerzo… momento en el cual Charlie los llamó en portador de voz de su madre. Cuando entraron de vuelta a la madriguera, una lechuza entró por la ventana y se posó en el respaldo de una silla vacía. Héctor la reconoció al instante, así que se apresuró a tomar el trozo de pergamino y leyó su contenido velozmente. Cuando terminó, miró primero a Ginny y después a los señores Wealey.- Lo lamento- dijo en tono serio-, pero no podré quedarme; debo ir a casa ahora. Con su permiso- el chico se aproximó a la chimenea seguido de Ginny.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella preocupada.

-Nada. Mi padre estará en casa en unos minutos, así que debo volver.

-No entiendo¿por qué?- él detuvo el paso y se recargó en la repisa de la chimenea.

-Él no sabe que estoy aquí, no quiere que te visite, no quiere que seamos novios- un silencio invadió el lugar. Ginny no pudo decir nada-Adiós- dijo el chico antes de desaparecer. Ella bajó la cabeza: que triste era que no la aprobaran.

* * *

Pues ya está. Tardé un poco ya que no encontré el manuscrito, pero ya estoy reescribiendo todo, a ver si queda igual. LA moraleja que esto deja es: AGUAS CON LOS VIRUS, jajaja. Espero que les guste y dejen sus revews. Kiss kiss 


	14. De vuelta a casa

Al término de las vacaciones por motivos de las fiestas, los papeles habían cambiado un poco: sebas deseaba que los alumnos regresaran para que le fuera más fácil evitar a Pansy, quien después de haber sido sorprendida con Justin, no dejaba de buscarlo; a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el Slytherin había encontrado buenos escondites en el castillo, y ella terminaba siempre acompañada por su nuevo amigo. Héctor había recibido un fuerte castigo por parte de su padre al ser sorprendido fuera de casa a deshoras y sin permiso, pero lo peor llegó cuando se dio cuenta de que el pretexto que dio era una mentira. Rupert había pasado las fiestas tratando de hacer cambios en su apariencia para que su reputación no le afectara en sus planes a futuro, pero no había logrado mucho. En cuanto a Harry y Cess, las cosas habían ido bien, pero ella comenzaba a cambiar de panoramas.

Cuando el expreso llegó a la estación de Hogsmade, Héctor buscó entre la multitud a su pelirroja, sin embargo, al encontrarla, lo único que recibió fue un desplante y un par de miradas asesinas por parte de sus hermanos. Al presenciar la escena, Draco sintió el impulso de repartir unas cuantas bofetadas y puñetazos, pero no habría ganado nada, así que se acercó a su compañero y le dio algunas palmadas de consuelo antes de acompañarlo hasta el castillo.

Ron esperó en la puerta del gran comedor a que Ely apareciera. Se encontraba impaciente por verla, lo que nunca le había ocurrido con ninguna otra chica. Cuando la vio venir acompañada de Hermione y Annie, se sintió nervioso como si tuviera que superar alguna clase de prueba o algo así. Jamás en la vida se había sentido tan intimidado, no con algún hermano mayor de alguna de sus antiguas novias, y no entendía el porqué: aunque últimamente Annie había mostrado cierto odio hacia los merodeadores, Hermione era su compañera y amiga desde el primer año. Una vez frente a él, Hermione le soltó una amable sonrisa con el clásico "hola" antes de entrar al gran comedor; Annie, en cambio, se quedó frente a él haciéndole notar su gran descontento hacia su persona… lo que Ely le reprocharía más tarde. Annie miró sobre el hombro del pelirrojo y vio a Draco, Sebas y Héctor, lo que le dio el pase de entrada. Ely y Ron se dirigieron juntos hasta donde Harry y Cess.

Annie tomó el puesto junto a Sebas en la mesa de Slytherin: aunque muchas personas se giraron al ver que una Ravenclaw simpatizaba con Draco Malfoy, a ella no le importó, y a sus acompañantes tampoco. Cuando vio las caras de Héctor y Sebas, no pudo evitar hacerles preguntas:

-No me agrada tener que hablar de ello- dijo Sebas cuando Annie se interesó en él-: Pansy pasa demasiado tiempo con un chico de Hufflepuff, y no es lindo.

-Pasa tiempo con él porque tú no pasas tiempo con ella- argumentó Draco al ver que no estaba siendo claro-: se molestaron, ella encontró a un nuevo amigo, y Sebas se la pasó evitándola por el resto de las vacaciones: no puedes esperar que ella se quede sola como perro.

-No esperes que eso ocurra- dijo Annie mientras servía un poco de jugo en su vaso-: las mujeres somos muy complicadas, incluso más que ustedes, y siempre necesitamos de alguien.

-Ese es mi problema- respondió Sebas un tanto frustrado. Se le había ido el apetito por lo que solo esperaba a que el día terminara para poder regresar a su habitación-, ahora siempre está con él.

-Como si eso fuera un problema- Héctor se izo notar con ese comentario-: primero, deja de decir que es culpa suya porque todos sabemos que es porque trataste de evitarla por Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo, y segundo, no confundas amigos con posibles futuros novios.

-Traducción…- Dracó giró hacia Annie porque supuso que sabría a lo que Héctor se refería.

-Que Pansy busca un amigo con el cual desahogarse, y puesto que Sebas y ella tienen los mismos amigos, ella busca uno nuevo; claro que ello no implica que desee terminar con Sebas para andar con este nuevo joven.

-No hay problema con ello- agregó Draco luego de pensarlo un momento.

-¡Claro que no hay problema con ello!- dijo Héctor saliendo de sus cabales- Lo que sería un gran problema es que Pansy estuviera enojada contigo y ni siquiera te dejara darle una explicación.

-Muy bien, sabelotodo- abrió Annie luego de un silencio a causa de la sorpresa por el comentario-, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Ginny está molesta porque cree que me avergüenzo de que sea mi novia…

-Yo me avergonzaría – interrumpió Draco

-Cierra la boca- respondió Annie antes de girar nuevamente a Héctor-, ¿y por qué cree eso?

-Por que no le dije a mi padre que estábamos saliendo… claro que eso ya no importa porque él ya lo sabe y estaré castigado todas las vacaciones de aquí hasta que me gradúe… suficiente tiempo para que Ginny no quiera saber de mí.

-Bueno…- analizó la chica-, todo eso tiene solución- los tres jóvenes la miraron desconcertados-: Ginny aún escucha a sus amigas, y para fortuna tuya, aún me considera una de ellas… y pues, solo es cuestión de que hablen.

-¿No entiendes que ella no quiere escuchar?- dijo Draco con impaciencia

-Tú, cállate, y tú- se dirigió a Héctor-, déjamelo a mí… ella escuchará; y tú- dijo girando hacia Sebas-, quítate esa pared de orgullo y habla con Pansy antes de que ella decida no hablarte más.

Una vez dicho esto, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la salida del gran comedor. Había perdido el apetito entre tantos problemas amorosos, y ahora necesitaba idear un plan para hacer que Ginny y Héctor regresaran a ser como antes, ya que, a su parecer, si alguien merecía ser feliz, eran ellos dos. Al pasar frente a la mesa de Gryfindor, Cess la miró con desconcierto mientras que Rupert la miró con desdén; quiso responderle con un golpe bajo, pero no quiso de ningún modo perder el estilo… además tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Cuando fue llegando la hora de que los alumnos regresaran a las salas comunes, estas se abarrotaron, lo que le impidió a Annie seguir planeando su estrategia. Ya en el dormitorio, Ely y Cess se acercaron a ella a pesar de que a un radio de cuatro metros de la chica había un mar de pergaminos… un campo minado. Ely se sorprendió de ver que muchos de esos pergaminos parecían una especie de mapa que iba uno tras otro, mientras que Cess se centró en la lista tras Annie:

"una mesa, dos sillas, mantel rojo, velas (2 para la cena, 50 para el camino), fresas, cerveza de mantequilla (a ella le encanta), pollo para la cena, ensalada especial, postre (pastel de tres leches o helado de vainilla), un buen traje, un lindo vestido y zapatos (Hogsmade), flores (48 rojas para el camino, 12 blancas para ella), música (¿?)"

-Annie…- rompió Cess al ver la lista-, ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Estoy ideando un plan para hacer que Ginny vuelva con Héctor.

-¿por qué quieres hacer eso?- Ely miraba todos los papeles que había alrededor de ellas.

-Porque ella es muy linda y el es un buen chico y merecen ser felices.

-¿Tienes idea de por qué terminaron?- Cess no dejaba de leer la lista una y otra vez

-Lo que sé es que es un mal entendido, y si fueras tú, haría lo mismo.

Ely y Cess se miraron: fue como si por primera vez en su vida, Annie les dijera lo que significaba, el verdadero significado, la amistad. Ciertamente ellas dos solo habían escuchado las versiones de los hermanos Weasley, y sonaba muy feo, pero en algún momento, Héctor tendría que dar la cara… a menos que Ginny no le dejara. Después de una pausa, Ely y Cess dejaron el asunto y comenzaron a preocuparse por los suyos, cosa que a Annie le tranquilizó: ya faltaba poco.

En la casa de Gryffindor, y más específicamente en la habitación de los chicos de sexto, Daniel y Rupert jugueteaban con una pelota de tela mientras hablaban de sus problemas, que como siempre, tenía que ver con chicas: Daniel se sentía alejado de Hermione, lo que causaba un gran conflicto, pero éste se hacía mayor al no poder hablar abiertamente de él. Rupert, en cambio, se sentía enfadado con Annie sin saber que en realidad lo que quería era salir con ella. Cuando ambos habían llegado a un momento de gran frustración, decidieron dormir y dejar dormir a sus otros compañeros. Esa noche, ambos tendrían pesadillas.

Un piso más abajo, Harry no podía cerrar los ojos: miraba el dosel de su cama y como tomaba tonos negruzcos por la falta de luz, mientras pensaba en Cess: esa mañana, en el Expreso, la había notado algo distraída, pero cuando llegaron al gran comedor, ella había centrado su atención a algún otro chico en cualquier otra mesa… Podría solo ser producto de su imaginación o de su miedo de perderla… pero era verdad que no había sostenido ninguna conversación con él, a pesar de ser su novio; solo había estado bien atenta a la historia de Ginny. Cess le daba vueltas en la cabeza y no quería que fuera así: al parecer ella comenzaba a ver a otros chicos y él no había mirado a nadie más desde que estaba con ella; lo que más le preocupaba era que ella decidiera terminar con él, ya que no estaba preparado… ¿qué era eso tan grande que sentía?, que podría hacer para que no le doliera el rompimiento, si es que sucedía.

"basta- pensó-, deja de ser tan pesimista" y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Al otro lado de la torre. Hermione se daba vueltas en su cama como si algo le molestara… desde hacía varios meses había estado sintiendo algo por Daniel, algo que incluso le quitaba la concentración al estudiar para los exámenes, algo que le hacía verle por todas partes, todo el tiempo. Al cerrar los ojos por quinta vez para tratar de dormir, apareció él en su mente, como una luz, pero a la vez, algo que nunca había podido descifrar. Los abrió nuevamente con desesperación pero esta vez, no permanecería ahí. Se puso en pie y buscó dentro de su baúl un libro que sus padres le habían regalado esa navidad. Bajó a la sala común para no despertar a ninguna de sus compañeras mientras leía un rato: con un poco de suerte, sacaría a Daniel de sus pensamientos, y con mucha suerte, lograría dormir un poco.

-Parece que no soy el único que no duerme- Tras unos veinte minutos, Daniel había despertado de un muy mal sueño, y decidió bajar a la sala común un rato. Hermione sintió que había sido una muy mala idea bajar a leer, puesto que ahora no solo pensaba en Daniel, si no que lo tenía frente a ella, y eso no le ayudaba en nada a despejarse… y ahora él lo iba a notar. Para evitar eso el mayor tiempo posible, Hermione le sonrió y volvió a su libro con la esperanza de que él no tomara el puesto junto a ella… pero no fue así-Oye…- titubeó el joven-, ¿podemos hablar?

-Seguro- ella apartó el libro con nerviosismo y lo miró tratando de que su respiración pausada no fuera tan evidente para que él lo notara- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que…- dudó-, he querido decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo y no sé…- respiró profundo y la miró repasando las palabras en su mente, una vez más- es que me gustas mucho.

Hermione se sorprendió: jamás pensó que eso fuera a pasar: sabía que eran amigos y que él la apreciaba mucho, pero nunca llegó a imaginar que aquello pudiera llevar a algo más. Sin decir nada, se arrojó hacia él y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos llena de júbilo. Él la sujetó por la cintura muy agradecido con la vida por haberle dado la oportunidad de estar con ella. Luego se besaron.

Continuará

Este es para Ely, y por su nuevo romance. Gracias por estar conmigo.


	15. Charlas

Tras una semana te clases, los chicos de Slytherin comenzaban a desesperarse sobre el plan macabro que una amiga suya estaba planeando, lo que ocasionó que al menos dos de ellos cayeran en el mal humor. Héctor se ponía muy nervioso cuando Ginny pasaba frente a él, y más por el hecho de que ella solo lo miraba con desprecio; en más de una ocasión, trató de hablarle pero le fue inútil, pues cada vez que daba un paso hacia ella, aparecía alguno de sus hermanos… sus únicas esperanzas eran que les quedaba poco tiempo en el colegio. Sebas, por otra parte, trataba de encontrarse con Pansy pues quería aclarar las cosas con ella: no sería fácil tener una conversación civilizada con ella a causa de la distancia que se había creado a causa de los celos del joven, pero tenía fe en que ella lo dejaría hablar; claro que no le fue posible, pues cada vez que lograba encontrarla, ella estaba en compañía de su nuevo amigo, lo que ocasionaba en Sebas un profundo sentimiento de ira.

Héctor estaba inconforme con la atención que Cess le prestaba. No es que dejara de pasar tiempo con él, si no que cada vez que eso ocurría ella se encontraba bastante dispersa, como si sus pensamientos se centraran en alguien más, y era cierto: la noche del viernes, y antes de la siguiente visita al pueblo, mientras Annie terminaba de planear la primera parte de su plan, Cess se le acercó de manera cabizbaja:

Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en la habitación y que no las pudieran interrumpir, y ya que Annie se estaba viendo solidaria con Ginny, pensó que también lo sería con ella. Annie la miró con preocupación, pues su rostro expresaba algo más que simple tristeza o incertidumbre; apartó todo lo que tenía sobre su cama para que pudiera tomar asiento, y hablar de lo que turbaba su rostro:

-Las cosas no andan bien con Harry- le dijo una vez en su cama, y Annie pudo escuchar que la voz comenzaba a quebrársele-, pero no es como que me haya hecho algo, es más bien, como si ya no me interesara.

Annie la miró: tenía ese extraño don de ver dentro de las personas sin necesidad de leer su mente, y pudo ver que le estaba mintiendo, ya que no había perdido el interés, si no que alguien más se había apoderado de su atención. Supo entonces que lo que Cess buscaba era terminar con Harry, pero no para salir con el otro joven. Las dudas le comían la cabeza, y ya no se podía concentrar en nada más que resolver su problema, y estando tan cerca los TIMOS, era necesario que nada le quitara la concentración.

-Dile que no estás bien, que necesitas un poco de tiempo para concentrarte en los estudios: él querrá ayudarte, pero no es bueno en la teoría, así que podrás argumentar que necesitas memorizar mucha información

-Él sabe que tengo buena memoria.

-No importa: no sabe qué tanto has logrado memorizar.

Cess la miró con amor: jamás en los años que habían compartido la habitación se le había ocurrido acudir a ella en busca de consejo, y más tratándose de Harry pues había sido la última en enterarse de esa relación, aunque siempre le había agradecido que ayudara a romper el hielo entre ella y su merodeador. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Annie sabía ser una amiga, y que era fiel y leal con todas al ayudarle con Harry y buscar la posibilidad de que Ginny fuera feliz.

Con respecto a ese asunto, tanto Ely como Cess estaban algo desconcertadas por la actitud que Annie había tomado de ayudar a Héctor, pues al conocer solo la versión de Ginny, parecía que Annie solo buscaba que la pelirroja saliera lastimada en mayor grado, pero estaban consientes de que no importaba que tan enfadada decía estar, pues le quería mucho y bien. El plan que Annie había ideado marchaba a la perfección dado que, al necesitar ayuda gracias a la complicaicón que había tomado, había conseguido el apoyo de varias personas: Ely y Cess acompañarían a Ginny a una tienda de vestidos baste elegantes para que se probara algunos y encontrar el que le viniera a la perfección para dejarlo apartado a nombre de Annie sin que Ginny se enterara; luego, Annie pasaría a recogerlo con el dinero que Héctor le había dado de presupuesto para el plan. Dado que el grado de complejidad del plan se iba incrementando, a Annie le daba vergüenza pedirle más dinero, por lo que había tomado algo de su bolsillo. Los chicos de Slytherin se encargarían del traje que usaría Héctor, y Annie se ocuparía del resto de las compras.

Draco había entrado en un grado de incertidumbre extremo a causa del nuevo y extraño acercamiento de Carla: la chica que en un pasado había sido dueña de su atención procuraba tenerle cerca la mayor parte del tiempo. Realmente no entendía a qué se debía dicha actitud, pero lo que más le molestaba era no saber lo que causaba dentro de él: no era precisamente que le gustara estar con ella, pero el solo hecho de sentirle cerca le relajaba y le invitaba a quedarse ahí. Ese viernes, ya preparado para la jornada que le esperaba por la mañana, encontró a Pansy sentada en una equina leyendo el ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja: Era su amiga, de las pocas que tenía, y tal vez le pudiera ayudar con Carla, así que revisó que la susodicha no se encontrara en el habitación y se acercó a Pansy con cautela.

-Creí que solo las tontas leían eso- fue lo único que pudo decir para romper el hielo.

-¿Qué quieres?- repuso ella con desdén, creyendo que el tema de conversación giraría alrededor de Sebas.

-Necesito un consejo- ella lo miró con sorpresa: realmente no se esperaba esa, pero no bajó la guardia en caso de que solo fuera un rodeo para lo mismo-, es sobre una chica, y dado que eres una chica…

-Que observador- se mofó.

-Oye, hago lo que puedo.

-Necesitas esforzarte un poco más.

Se miraron: él no sabía mucho sobre leer entre líneas, por lo que solo deseaba que ella le hablara claro sobre lo que pasaba por su mente al decir eso; ella en cambio, solo quería que él dejara de dar rodeos, y en caso de no hacerlos, se iría directo a su habitación.

-Se trata de Carla, es como si yo le interesara, pero no soy bueno con ese tipo de cosas.

-Ya lo he notado- de nuevo, un silencio. Era como si ella penetrara en sus pensamientos, como si sintiese lo que él estaba sintiendo, las dudas, la alegría, el valor, pero ella si supera resolverlo-Necesitas hablar claro: dile lo que piensas, y sé tú mismo.

Fue entonces cuando entendió que le estaba diciendo que hacer al mismo tiempo que le decía que quería que Sebas hiciera: seguramente, después de tanto tiempo, alguno de ellos hubiera dado por terminada la relación, incluso ambos pudieron haber llegado a dicha conclusión, pero no es de sabios asumir.

-Eres una gran amiga, gracias- sintió el impulso de abrazarla, y lo siguió. Él quedó viendo sobre su hombro hasta la puerta que daba a la sala común, en donde pudo ver a Sebas: era tiempo de que Draco le pagara a Pansy haciendo que Sebas le hablara, así que le hizo un par de gestos con el rostro para que se acercara, y así fue: cuando estuvo a unos cuantos metros de ellos, Draco se despidió agradeciendo nuevamente y los dejó solos, como si ese hubeise sido el plan desde el principio.

Pansy se quedó extrañada ante la rápida fuga de rubio, pero cuando vio que Sebas se aproximaba, creyó que ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo para acorralarla. En realidad quería aclarar las cosas con él, pero ya se había hartado buscarlo y no se dejara encontrar, por lo que ahora sería ella quien lo evadiera, al menos por un tiempo. Se apresuró a ponerse en pie, y lo hizo de manera escandalosa para evidenciar que le estaba evadiendo. Él trató de detenerla por el brazo

-Oye- le dijo sorprendido ante tal actitud-, necesito hablar contigo.

-Lo siento- respondió ella mirándolo con desprecio hipócrita-, estoy algo ocupada: necesito terminar de leer mi revista para poder hablar de algo mañana- y trató de irse, mas la voz del chico le hizo detenerse y girar.

-Es que en verdad quiero decirte algo.

Lo miró con enfado: realmente era increíble que tanto cinismo cupiera dentro de una sola persona, ya que después de no haberle hablado, o más bien, estarse escondiendo de una necesaria conversación, "realmente tenía que decirle algo", como si ella fuera a caer tan fácilmente.

-Cuando yo necesitaba hablarte, tu reacción fue esconderte: ahora hago lo mismo- llegó hasta el pasillo a los dormitorios de las chichas, pero él volvió a hablarle.

-Está bien, lo siento, fui un tonto, pero es que estaba celoso… estoy celoso de que pases tiempo con ese tipo, lo admito. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?, ya lo tienes: me enferma que estés con él porque ya no puedo estar contigo.

Lo miró con lástima: era como si él se estuviera arrastrando por su perdón, pues en otro momento no habría sido tan fácil que admitiera que un sentimiento como ese, es decir, la inseguridad, le dominara, pero el verlo así no le llenaba de satisfacción… a decir verdad, no le producía ningún sentimiento de perdón, orgullo o cariño.

-Lo siento- dijo al fin-, pero eso no va a ser suficiente.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Que por primera vez en tu vida no te tardes una eternidad en admitir que te equivocas- giró sin importarle la reacción del joven y se dirigió a su habitación, como si en ello le fuera la vida. Él miró su espalda hasta que se perdió en la penumbra, antes de ir a su dormitorio.

Al entrar, Draco lo miró esperando que su expresión fuera de felicidad y logro, pero solo expresaba decepción: cuando le contó la conversación que había sostenido con Pansy, Sebas entendió que había cometido muchos errores, pero nunca había cometido el mismo dos veces, salvo ese.

-Tienes que aceptar que tiene razón- Le dijo Draco antes de que se perdiera en profundo sueño: tendrían una mañana ajetreada al día siguiente.

Tan pronto como les fue posible, los chicos de Slytherin se pusieron en camino al pueblo, sin embargo cada uno estaba inmiscuido en sus propios pensamientos: Sebas estaba molesto por la conversación de la noche anterior, pero en ese momento solo buscaba un medio para acercarse a Pansy sin que ésta se rehusara; Draco buscaba las palabras adecuadas para acercarse a Carla y decirle que no estaba seguro de sentirse atraído por ella, pero no quería malinterpretar su repentino acercamiento. Héctor, por otra parte, solo pensaba en Ginny, en estar con ella, y en terminar con la distancia lo más pronto posible.

Comenzaban a caminar calle abajo cuando se encontraron con Pansy y Carla de frente: fue como si una oleada de calor los golpeara justo en la cara, y para bien de Sebas, Pansy no huyó: era el momento perfecto para hablarle ya que no estaba escapando, así que no dudó en pedirle unos momentos a solas… y ella aceptó. Draco miró a Carla nervioso, pero cuando ella le lanzó una grata sonrisa se estremeció de tal modo que quiso hablarle.

Así que Héctor se quedó solo en la tarea que se supone que sus amigos le ayudarían: no sería tarea difícil, solo tenía que conseguir un traje. Entró en la sastrería de "Poder Galante" en el recodo de la calle principal, y para su sorpresa, había alguien más adentro: Justin Finch-Fletchley lo miró con sorpresa desde el otro lado del local, mientras el dueño, Alfred Hidfloot, se acercaba al recién llegado.

-Necesito algo elegante pero no formal… como para una cita.

-Felicidades- dijo Justin antes de que el sastre le respondiera-, ¿vas bien con la chica Weasley?

-Su nombre es Ginny- respondió éste con enfado-, y no es de tu incumbencia.-El señor Hidfloot los miró con nerviosismo, pues sabía perfectamente que los chicos del castillo podrían terminar una discusión arruinando su local.

-Lo sé- Justin aligeró en semblante-, y también sé de donde viene tu enfado, pero dile a tu amigo que no me interesa quitarle a Pansy.

El chico salió del lugar sin volver a mirarlo: había algo en él que a Héctor no le agradaba, pero en el momento en el que aclaró que no estaba interesado en Pansy, supo que decía la verdad… El asunto le daba vueltas en la cabeza, por lo que casi olvida lo que estaba haciendo en Poder Galante.

CONTINUARÁ

Lamento mucho el haber dejado tanto tiempo sin hacer una actualización, pero quería escribir el final primero y luego ver el rumbo que deberían tomar los personajes... lo sé, estoy algo loca, pero bueno: este ha sido el capítulo 15, espero les haya gustado, y recuerden criticar lo bueno, lo malo y l feo... BESOS y que tengan lindo día, tarde, o noche.


	16. El plan perfecto

Capítulo 16: El plan perfecto

-Es perfecto- Ginny estaba harta de estarse probando vestidos sin ninguna razón: el motivo era que Cess estaba tratando de organizar un baile. La única manera de lograr que Ginny las acompañase a "Telas encantadas" era que tanto Cess como Ely tuvieran que ir: ahora, las tres estaban cansadas de buscar un vestido que le fuera bien a la pelirroja, y dado que no se esmeraban tanto en algo que le fuera bien a ella, la situación se tornaba bastante confusa para la chica Weasley.

Justo cuando habían dicho que sería el último vestido que se pondría, encontraron el adecuado: la joven se veía espléndida con el vestido color lavanda, de corte asimétrico y sin tirantes, de manera que sus hombros y su espalda hacían que no contrastara con el color rojo de su cabello; Era como si ese vestido lo hubiesen hecho exactamente para ella.

-No creo que sea tan lindo- respondió la pelirroja al conocer el precio de tan hermosa pieza.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan… auh- Cess acordó que era bastante caro.

-Vamos chicas, es genial. Seguro encontraremos la forma de pagarlo.-Ely la animó.

-No lo sé, la verdad prefiero que mi madre me envíe algo de mi prima Edith.

Ely creyó que era mejor así y salieron del lugar. Antes de que comenzaran a avanzar, Cess les dijo que había olvidado su monedero, así que regresó. Tal vez sería precipitado apartar el vestido, pues había una posibilidad de que Annie no tuviera el dinero suficiente. De igual modo, dejó unos cuantos sickles que tal vez pudieran ayudar al pago.

Al salir, se encontraron con los merodeadores: Ron y Ely parecían estar pasando por una excelente racha en su relación, ya que era como si nada en el mundo pudiera importar, solo ellos dos. Cess y Harry, por otra parte, estaban demasiado distantes a pesar de estar frente a frente. Ginny consideró que sería oportuno desaparecer con su hermano y Ely para dejarlos tener una sana conversación.

-Has estado algo… rara conmigo, ¿no crees?- dijo el merodeador cuando comenzaban a caminar calle arriba

-Sí, en realidad, necesitamos hablar- Estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirle que en verdad necesitaba tiempo para ella, pero no encontraba una manera de hacerlo sin que alguno de ellos terminara lastimado o mintiendo.

-Eso no es bueno… he utilizado esas palabras juntas antes, y nada bueno vino después.- El joven estaba molesto: era como si le fueran a golpear en el orgullo, pero incrementado por que sería alguien que le importaba.

-No quiero lastimarte, Harry, pero…

-No: si no quieres lastimar a nadie no lo haces y ya- el joven detuvo el paso y la miró de frente. Se estaba enfadando con ella, pues era cierto que le importaba y no podría soportar que terminara con él, pero si de igual modo lo iba a hacer, entonces debería hacerlo sin tantos rodeos

-Bien: no quiero lastimarte, y por eso creo que debemos terminar.-fue como si lo golpearan en el estómago: realmente esperaba que eso viniera, pero no imaginaba la intensidad con la que ella lo golpearía. Ella se sentía extraña diciéndole eso sin una previa introducción al parqué, pero debía decírselo tarde o temprano.

-Bien, espero que lo disfrutes. Me largo.- se dio media vuelta y se marchó decidido a no volver a hablarle. Ella solo se quedó ahí sin decirle nada, pues no quería que las cosas se salieran de control… tal vez, algún día volverían a hablar.

A unos cuantos metros, Ron Ginny y Ely vieron toda la escena: primero, los dos caminando, él deteniendo el paso, exaltarse e irse, y ella quedándose ahí. Ron miró a Ely como preguntándole si le molestaba que fuera con su amigo: ella asintió y mientras él se alejaba, las dos chicas le dieron alcance a Cess, quien parecía estar consternada, pero en el fondo, era lo mejor para todos.

Finalmente, Annie apareció en la florería de Hogsmade: no sería fácil llevar todo lo que hacía falta al castillo, por lo que debía apresurarse a hacer las compras y al menos dejar encargado que le fueran entregadas. El plan marchaba a la perfección, ya que, si se apresuraba a conseguir todo, entonces se ejecutaría esa misma noche… pensó que sería cosa fácil, hasta que se encontró con cierto par de merodeadores en la florería.

-La chica buscadora… ¿buscando un poco de amor?- se mofó Rupert. Acto seguido, recibió una mirada fulminante.

-No estoy para tus comentarios sexistas, Black, así que déjame hacer mis compras.

-No creas que estoy tratando de estropear tu día, pero has hecho muchas compras extrañas el día de hoy… ¿no crees Moony?

-Muy extrañas: velas, un lindo mantel, un banquete para dos… y ahora entras en una florería. ¿Qué sigue después?, ¿la tienda de telas encantadas?

Annie trató de no hacer evidente que era su siguiente destino, pero la manera en la que evadió la mirada de los merodeadores fue lo que les dio la pauta para continuar con su indagación.

-Realmente irás a Telas encantadas…- dijo Rupert. Miró a su compañero y ambos rieron- Dime una cosa… ¿quién es el afortunado que te acompañará?

-Padfoot…- exclamó Daniel-, no querrás decirle a esa persona para que arruines la sorpresa, ¿o sí?

-ha!, no creo que eso ocurra- Annie les hizo frente. En su rostro se sentía la rabia, pues tarde o temprano, Rupert se enteraría de que sentía algo por él, así que haría que fuera tarde. –Primero, no les voy a decir nada pues no les incumbe, y segundo, no podrías arruinar mi vida aunque te esmeraras en ello… no tienes tanta suerte.- comenzó a llenar la forma de pedido para poder salir de ahí y dejarles atrás… ya no le importaba que viera a donde iba, solo le importaba estar lejos de Rupert.

Hermione apareció: era como si el grito de ayuda dentro de la cabeza de Annie fuera escuchado por todos en Hogsmade, pues justo cuando pensaba que tendría que decirles muchas cosas más a los merodeadores para que la dejaran en paz, se escuchó la voz de la Gryffindor

-Cess dijo que tal vez necesitaras ayuda…- la chica se quedó paralizada al ver a Daniel, y éste igual.

-Hola…- fue lo único que pudo decir el joven

-Hola, chica biblioteca- dijo Rupert

-En serio Black, ¿nunca vas a madurar?- exclamó Annie. Los demás se quedaron en silencio- Vamos Hermione, aún me hace falta una parada- y ambas chicas se fueron.

-Eso fue rudo- dijo Daniel cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellas

-Cállate- y se fue. Realmente no había podido manejar la situación, pero buscaría la forma para concretar una cita.

Lo había logrado: todas las cosas que Annie había puesto en la lista estaban ahora en una pequeña bodega cerca del lago. Mientras los alumnos del castillo regresaban del pueblo, Annie aprovechó el tiempo para dejar todo listo para solo ponerlo en el lugar adecuado al momento de la cita. Al caer la noche, Héctor se encontró con ella, Sebas y Draco frente a la escalera de mármol: se veía increíblemente apuesto.

-wow- fue lo primero que pudo decir Annie al verlo-, es decir, te ves muy bien.- él se sonrojó

-Gracias… me esmeré.

-Esto es completamente cursi…- Sebas era en encargado de crear un camino de pétalos que fuera desde el vestíbulo hasta la mesa que Annie había acondicionado para la cena-, ¿pétalos?

-¿Qué dices de las velas?- Draco estaba preparando un hechizo similar al que había en el gran comedor para hacer levitar unas cuantas velas sobre el camino de flores y alrededor de la mesa

-Están celosos.- le dijo Annie a Héctor-: bien, todos tranquilos. El vestido está listo en la cama de Ginny y ella llegará en una hora, así que debemos estar preparados.

Héctor y ella se dirigieron a la mesa donde todo estaba listo: la comida se veía deliciosa, las cervezas estaban listas, y la noche no podía ser más perfecta. Héctor estaba nervioso, pues no sabía si ello funcionaría, pero cuando vio que al menos el detalle le agradaría a Ginny, agradeció todo el esmero que Annie había puesto en esa cita.

En la habitación de las chicas de cuarto en Gryffindor, Ginny había encontrado el vestido del cual se había enamorado en la tienda de Hogsmade con los zapatos adecuados y una nota que decía que una sorpresa le esperaba a las nueve en las escaleras de mármol del castillo. La nota no tenía firma por lo que dudó, pero pensó que aquél que hubiese gastado por el vestido que le había sentaba tan bien merecía el beneficio de la duda.

Dado que tenía tiempo, tomó una ducha refrescante: cualquiera que fuese el encargado de tan lindo detalle, sería perfecto para hacerle olvidar la traición de Héctor… realmente lo quería, pero no podría estar con alguien que se avergonzara de su familia. Podía ser egoísta… No, claro que no: lo mínimo que esperaba de alguien con quien estaba saliendo era que respetara sus orígenes. Así que al salir de la ducha, se probó el vestido nuevamente junto con los zapatos: era incluso mejor que cuando se lo había probado en la tienda esa mañana, y le encantaba la idea. Trató varios peinados pero no pudo hacer nada con su cabello, así que subió al dormitorio de Hermione en busca de ayuda.

Afortunadamente para Ginny, Hermione estaba ahí, por lo que terminó por ayudarle con solo sujetarle el cabello: jamás lo hubiera pensado pues era muy sencillo, pero le quedaba bastante bien. Fue entonces cuando bajó a la sala común, y si algo no se esperaba, era que su hermano y sus amigos estuvieran ahí… ¿por qué no lo había pensado?, ahora tendría que darles un buen motivo para salir de la sala común a esa hora y vestida de ese modo… o solo podría ignorarlos y salir por el agujero de la pared.

-wow… ¿A dónde vas así?- Ron trató de detenerla con el solo hecho de hablarle, pero ella estaba decidida a no tener que darle ningún tipo de explicaciones. Cuando vio que su intento fue en vano, miró al resto de los merodeadores-, ¿chicos?

-Yo me encargo.

-Gracias Padfoot.

Ginny salió de la sala común y se dirigió al vestíbulo del castillo seguida secretamente por Ruper. Cuando llegó y vio a Annie, se sintió profundamente extrañada.

-Hola Ginny… me alegra que vinieras.

-Yo…- no sabía que decir-, es que tú…- y no dijo más. Por la cara que tenía, Annie supo que la pelirroja estaba malinterpretando las cosas.

-No, yo no… alguien te espera.- Ginny sonrió aliviada y miró hacia el camino que se formaba frente a ella: era demasiado romántico.

Conforme se iba acercando supo que todo era perfecto, las velas, los pétalos marcado el camino… era obra de Annie, definitivamente, pues ningún chico podría llegar a ser tan detallista. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la única manera de hacer esa noche perfecta era que el hombre que podía divisar al final del camino le develara la imagen de…

-¿Héctor?- lo miró con sorpresa, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él la vio sonriéndole.

Annie se quedó para mirar la reacción de Ginny al encontrarse con Héctor. Todo había funcionado a la perfección hasta ese punto, ahora solo esperaba que Ginny no escapara después de acomodarle una bofeteada al chico.

-¿qué haces?- Ruppert la sorprendió. Incluso dio un pequeño salto.

-Black, por Merlín, casi me matas del susto. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo pregunté primero… ¿Es Ginny?

-Sí, creo que ya lo sabes porque seguramente vienes siguiéndola.

-¿Soy tan transparente?- Annie lo miró como si en verdad pudiera ver en sus pensamientos- Escucha, sobre lo que pasó hoy en Hogsmade… Lo lamento

¿Qué cosa?, ¿Rupert Black se estaba disculpando por ser un arrogante? Eso sí que era una sorpresa.


	17. Conclusiones

**Conclusiones**

Era la mañana del domingo y las cosas mejoraban para todos. Sebas miraba por uno de los balcones hacia el lago donde todo parecía pintar bien, y recordó la plática que había tenido la tarde anterior con Pansy…

…Flash Back

En cuanto estuvieron alejados de los demás, anduvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa de los sustos. Realmente quería hablar con ella pero no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle cuanto anhelaba estar con ella, pero a la vez sabía que eran tan diferentes, que tal vez las cosas no acabarían bien.

-Escucha- ella rompió el silencio. Era como si él no pretendiera decir nada en todo el día, por lo que tendría que comenzar ella-, tú eres un chico muy egoísta- no esperaba eso-, pasaste casi cinco años tratando que las cosas se dieran entre nosotros, y cuando al fin lo lograste, lo arruinaste, y…

-No creo que quiera seguir escuchándote- la interrumpió. Ella no repeló por ello, más bien, guardó silencio para escuchar lo que tenía que decir en su defensa-. Si, lo arruiné tratando de evadirte durante las fiestas, pero fue porque tenía celos de ti con ese… Justin Fintenli…

- Finch-Fletchley

-¿ves?, no me importa su nombre, me importa la importancia que le das a ese tipo.- se quedaron en silencio: ella quería defender la amistad que sostenía con Justin, pero no quería empeorar la situación- Escucha, te quiero y me importas, y por ello quiero estar contigo, pero no sé cómo te sientes.

-Yo…- bajó la mirada. Era como si la estuvieran cuestionando sobre un crimen que cometió, y no sabía que decir-, tal vez necesito tiempo para aclarar mi mente.

-Bien, esto es un avance.

-Tal vez debamos pensar en las cosas que antes nos hacían querer estar juntos, y tal vez en un futuro podamos volver a estarlo…- lo miró. Él estaba feliz de saber que podría tener una segunda oportunidad de estar con ella.

-Bien- y le sonrió. Ella en verdad no esperaba que tomara tan bien las cosas-, pero antes de que te des el lujo de salir con alguien más, recuerda que voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por volver contigo. Te lo prometo- le tomó dulcemente el rostro y la besó tiernamente, mientras ella se derretía en sus labios. Entonces él giró y se perdió en el campo nevado de regreso al castillo. Ella sabía que algún día la volvería a besar y las cosas serían mejores.

End Flash back…

Ahí desde el balcón, Sebas podría ver que Héctor y Ginny la pasaban de maravilla; la noche anterior, después de la cena con Ginny, Héctor había regresado a las mazmorras con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y les explicó que las coas había ido perfectamente…

…Flash Back

Al llegar Ginny, se sorprendió de ver a Héctor frente a ella, pero en el fondo, estaba viendo justo al chico que esperaba que fuera el responsable de tan hermosos detalles. Le dio un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, sus favoritas, y la invitó a sentarse en la mesa donde estaba servido un gran festín. Fue entonces cuando supo que no importaba lo que había sucedido en el pasado, le daría la oportunidad de redimirse en la cena, con la condición de que le diera una buena explicación de los errores del pasado.

Entonces, antes de que comenzaran a cenar, Héctor le dio las explicaciones que le debía:

-Sobre lo que pasó con mi padre, solo quiero que sepas que no me avergüenzo de ti, o de tu familia… a pesar de la mala relación que tengo con ellos, considero que tus hermanos son bastante agradables en algunas situaciones…

-Estás dando muchos rodeos.

-Perdona…- respiró profundo. Se le estaba yendo de las manos-. Creo que tus padres son buenas personas, y han podido con toda tu familia, y tienen a la hija más linda del mundo: no imagino mi vida si ti, pero no puedo desafiar a mi padre tan descaradamente. Traté de explicarle lo que siento por ti, pero no lo tomó muy bien, y…

-¿qué es lo que sientes por mi?

-Yo…- no esperaba esa. Esa noche esperaba que ella lo perdonara por lo que había sucedido en las vacaciones, no para decirle lo mucho que la quería-, no es algo que planeaba decirte hoy.

-Tal vez eso ayude a entender por qué hiciste todo esto.

La miró a los ojos y fue como si no hubiera un después, como si el resto de su existencia dependiera de lo que sentía en ese momento, y el decírselo era lo que más le aterraba: la amaba, pero no quería estar equivocado, no quería que ella se asustara, y no quería que lo defraudara.

-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que eres importante en mi vida, y que te quiero.

La miró nuevamente. Ella sonrió ante sus palabras, pero no estaba conforme con ello, ya que el vestido, la cena, el lugar… nadie habría hecho eso por alguien a quien solo quisiera; podía sentir que había algo más, pero no sería suficiente sentirlo, tenía que escucharlo.

-Héctor… esto es… muy bello: las velas, las flores, el vestido… todo esto es un sueño, y te lo agradezco, pero no funcionará si no eres sincero conmigo.

-Sincero… estoy tratando de decirte lo que pasó. Tal vez mi padre no esté de acuerdo con lo nuestro, pero no me importa si tengo que ir en su contra para estar contigo.

-Y te lo agradezco, pero si no puedes decirme la verdad sobre lo que sientes por mí, entonces no creo que esto funcione.

En ese momento se puso en pie y dejó las flores sobre la mesa. Realmente le dolía tener que dejarlo, pero si se quedaba un segundo más, tal vez mas tarde no tendría la fuerza necesaria para alejarse. Él sintió que su vida se derrumbaba, así que tenía que decirlo o aceptar que se fuera, pero entonces debería aceptar que la había perdido. Cuando vio su espalda alejarse por el camino que había hecho para ella, supo que no podía hacerlo, que debía estar con ella pasara lo que pasase, y sin importar quien se pusiera en su camino.

-Te amo- dijo poniéndose en pie. Ella detuvo el paso y giró sonriente, tratando de no llorar de la emoción-, o al menos eso creo: no imagino mi vida lejos de ti, y si te hubieras ido, o si no estuvieras aquí… es que no sé que más hacer para tenerte a mi lado porque creo… creo que te amo

End Flash back…

En ese momento, Héctor y Ginny se estaban besando: Sebas se sintió aliviado ante tal cuestión, y fue entonces cuando aparecieron Draco y Carla. La charla del día anterior les había dado la pauta para comenzar y darse una oportunidad: ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de que sintieran algo el uno por el otro, pero debían darse al menos la oportunidad de conocerse y ver si tenían un futuro.

-Hola tú- Annie lo había encontrado… bueno, en realidad solo pasaba por ahí y decidió hacerle compañía, pues desde hacía mucho que no lo veía tan sonriente.

-Hola- Ella también estaba alegre, lo que le causó demasiada curiosidad-, ¿por qué tan contenta?

-Pues, ya ves… ayer estuve hablando con Black…

-¿puede hablar?- se mofó.

-Sí, y en ocasiones lo hace muy bien, cuando sabe que decir.- soltaron una risa casual.

-¿qué te dijo?

-Pues…

…Flash Back

-¿qué haces?- Ruppert la sorprendió. Incluso dio un pequeño salto.

-Black, por Merlín, casi me matas del susto. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo pregunté primero… ¿Es Ginny?

-Sí, creo que ya lo sabes porque seguramente vienes siguiéndola.

-¿Soy tan transparente?- Annie lo miró como si en verdad pudiera ver en sus pensamientos- Escucha, sobre lo que pasó hoy en Hogsmade… Lo lamento

-Valla… lo lamentas. Eso sí que es un gran logro- giró su rostro para ver que Ginny se había sentado a la mesa, por lo que decidió ir de regreso a la torre de Ravenclaw para dormir un poco.

-¿Te burlas de mí?, puedo ser un gran chico.

-Es difícil de creer cuando lo único que haces es burlarte de la desgracia ajena.

-No me burlo de la desgracia ajena… es solo que no sé qué decir cuando te veo…- no dijo más: había arruinado todo hablando de más. Ella detuvo el paso.

-¿por qué?, ¿por qué debería de pasarte eso?, ¿acaso crees que con ello resuelves lo que sea que estés tratando de resolver?, no hay nada en el mundo que me haga cambiar mi opinión sobre ti: eres un arrogante, un pretencioso, un pobre niño rico, y me das lastima.

-Entonces, si te doy lástima, ¿por qué estás aquí parada?

-No trates de culparme por esto: no quiero ser grosera al darme la vuelta e…-La besó: solo así, de pronto, él se acercó a ella, le sujetó el rostro y le plantó el más tierno beso que jamás en su vida haya dado él, ni recibido ella. Fue tan repentino, que no lo vio venir, por lo que no supo qué hacer; cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se apartó de él haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

-¿qué rayos fue eso?

-Eso te iba a preguntar- le tendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. Él aceptó la ayuda.

-Lo mío era un beso, lo tuyo era un claro impulso de algo que en verdad no querías.

-¿Crees que quería que me besaras?

-No, creo que querías besarme... solo te di un pequeño empujón en la dirección apropiada.

-No, yo te di el empujón.

Se quedaron en silencio: era como si las cosas se hubieran tornado más confusas de lo que solían ser. La verdad era que se gustaban, pero no podían aceptarlo… bueno, Rupert acababa de hacerlo, pero ella no podría, o al menos, eso creía.

-Bueno- rompió él-, podemos quedarnos aquí, en silencio, o podemos besarnos otra vez…

-O puedo darte una bofetada e irme a dormir.

-Escucha… solo quiero saber si tengo alguna pequeña posibilidad de que tú y yo salgamos algún día.

Ella dudó: sí, le gustaba, pero no quería ser una más de la vida del merodeador; merecía algo más que solo una aventura… pero podría tal vez darle entrada para ser algo más que eso.

-Tal vez, haya una pequeña posibilidad de que acepte salir contigo si me lo pides mañana.- y retomó su camino hacia la torre.

-Tal vez lo haga- alcanzó a decir antes de que ella se perdiera al girar en un pasillo.

End Flash back…

-Eso sí que fue extraño.- se mofó Sebas.

-Tal vez, pero fue lindo.

-¿qué parte, exactamente?, ¿en la que le dices que te da lástima?, ¿o en la que lo amenazas con darle una bofetada?

-No seas tan…

-¡Ya sé!, en la que cae al suelo: eso debió ser muy gracioso.

-Basta, ¿bien?, tal vez no sea el mejor hombre, pero puede llegar a ser muy lindo.

-¿alguna vez te ha dado señas de eso?- ella no respondió-, eso creí.

Ambos soltaron una pequeña mofa, antes de asomarse nuevamente por el balcón. El aire estaba tan lleno de paz, que parecía que finalmente, el mundo iba a estar bien.

-¿Qué pasó con Pansy?

-Digamos que necesita tiempo para aclarar su mente

-¿y tú?

-La voy a conquistar: tarde o temprano volverá a mi lado, y nunca más la dejaré ir.

Tenían razón: el mundo era un poco mejor.

* * *

_¿Está algo confuso o es mi imaginación? Pues espero que sean mis visiones extrañas y que todo esté en su lugar. Se acerca el gran desenlace, espero que les guste. Tal vez esté muy forzado, pero la verdad es que no encontraba por donde, pero ya está. Muchas gracias por todo los que me han leído._

_Kiss kiss. _


End file.
